


The Maelstrom, The Weaponsmith, and the Gainos Priestess

by Raptorcloak



Series: The Maelstrom and The Queen's Blade Warriors [29]
Category: Naruto, Queen's Blade
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bathtub Sex, Bed Sex, Breast Fucking, Breastfeeding, Cowgirl Position, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friendship/Love, Heterosexual Sex, Hot Springs & Onsen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Kage Bunshin | Shadow Clones, Large Breasts, Loss of Virginity, Lust, MILFs, Massage, Naked Cuddling, Nudity, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Penis In Vagina Sex, Romance, Seduction, Simultaneous Orgasm, Spooning, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 01:53:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 23,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11326212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raptorcloak/pseuds/Raptorcloak
Summary: When Naruto and Melpha offer to take the widowed Cattleya to a spa resort trip, she finds herself taking a romantic shine to him while his friendship with the priestess also grows while they prepare for an enjoyable vacation. NarutoxCattleyaxMelpha. Please R&R if enjoyed. 2nd chapter coming soon.





	1. Chapter 1

Hells yeah! Fanfiction's favorite lemon-writing Raptor Juggalo has been waiting to write the 29th story where Naruto takes on the biggest busts the world of  _ **Queen's Blade**_ has to offer in the statuesque MILF Cattleya and the busty holy woman Melpha. As the last time I wrote lemons with either of these ladies was back in 2012, it goes without saying that my lemon-writing skills have improved a good deal since then and this should make the sex scenes all the more enjoyable.

Starting with this story, Cattleya will be a widowed MILF each time she's to be paired with Naruto and I've rambled enough; let's get to some lemon material of this long-awaited combination of super busts and lemon scenes.

The way I place the lemons in this story will be slightly different than most of you are used to but I guarantee that any lover of lemons will be pleasantly surprised.

As usual, please leave a review if you like the story and have got the time.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own  _ **Naruto**_ or  _ **Queen's Blade.**_

Notes: Cattleya is between 6'10 and 7'1 and is 12 older than Naruto. In terms of timeline, Naruto is freshly 17; as such, he's 5.4 instead of his usual 5.8 height for my stories with him; and this story takes three and a half years after the events of  _ **Queen's Blade.**_

For those not in the know, paizuri stands for breast-fucking.

As in the last story, the Swamp Witch threat no longer exists and her minions are now reformed.

* * *

**A PYROSKETCHRAPTOR PRODUCTION**

* * *

"Thanks, Cattleya." Naruto said to the busty weaponsmith as she served him and Melpha dinner in her home in Bosc.

"It's my pleasure, Naruto-chan." Cattleya courteously smiled to either of her blonde guests.

"You truly go above and beyond with your impressive meals." Melpha said with gratitude.

"It's always no trouble to share a meal with you two." Cattleya said as she sat down in her own chair next to Lana and her mammoth breasts wobbled in the process. This earned a blush from Naruto as he looked to her son, who smiled at the shinobi.

"Naruto-san, are you alright?" Lana asked.

"I'll be ok. Thanks, Lana." Naruto smiled before eating his food.

"Cattleya, have you thought about our offer?" Melpha asked in response to Naruto and she having offered to take the skilled weaponsmith to the famed spa of Tamia.

"Well, I whole-heartedly appreciate the offer but I'll tell you my decision tomorrow." Cattleya said.

"Whatever you decide, it'll be fine with us." Naruto smiled and she did the same.

"Naruto-san, can you show me the Rasengan after dinner?" Lana asked with anticipation.

"Sure!" Naruto grinned and the young boy smiled while eating his meal with his mother equally smiling on at his kindness. The four continued chatting even once their food had been finished and Cattleya was the first to complete her meal before getting up.

As she sashayed to the sink, Naruto's teenage hormones took place with his eyes being glued to her scantily-clad derriere and his heartbeat raced upon staring at it. He stared at Cattleya's full-figured body until Lana, who apparently didn't notice this, caught his attention and he guided the boy outside to show him his power.

"All right, Lana; watch and learn." Naruto said as Lana excitedly sat on a tree stump and watched the shinobi form the technique in his hand before charging at another stump. He slammed the sphere down onto the stump and destroyed it while the boy clapped his hands in awe.

"Naruto-san, that was incredible!" Lana cheered as Naruto smiled at the boy before leading him inside once he noticed the clouds beginning to form in front of the moon.

"All in a day's work, Lana." Naruto grinned to him before Cattleya called the lad to bathe and he followed his mother to the bathroom. Melpha approached him and either blonde smiled after the mother and child as they did.

"Do you think she'll say yes?" Melpha asked.

"Best-case scenario: she'll say yes and gets some fresh air." Naruto said.

"God willing, she'll agree." Melpha smiled while Naruto returned the friendly smile and patted the priestess' shoulder.

_An hour later_

Naruto smiled as he left the bathroom after a warm shower and walked through the hallway until he came across Lana's bedroom. As Lana lay asleep with his mother kneeling next to the bed with her head lowered, the blonde assumed that she was sleeping as well and used his shinobi stealth to enter the room.

He picked up a nearby blanket and set it on her shoulders while softly smiling at her and Lana. He then turned around and began to leave until he heard the bed lowly squeak.

"Naruto-chan." Cattleya said while rising and he looked back to see the blanket slide off her shoulders before standing.

"Sorry, I thought you were asleep, too." Naruto smiled before she walked over to him.

"Care to follow me?" Cattleya asked and he nodded before they quietly walked to the living room sit on the immense sofa when she lit a small candle. She then noticed him stretching his arms and he looked back at her with his friendly smile.

"Tired?" Cattleya asked.

"Not at all; just very relaxed, ya know?" Naruto answered.

"Have you ever gone to a spa before?" Cattleya asked.

"Not really but the weird thing is I know how to give massages but I've never had one myself." Naruto said and Cattleya chuckled.

"Would you care for one right now?" Cattleya smiled and he lightly blushed at the offer.

"Oh, Cattleya, I didn't mean…" Naruto said.

"It's no trouble, Naruto-chan. After all you and Melpha have done for me and Lana, it's the least I can do for now. Just take off your shirt and leave the rest to me" Cattleya said and Naruto's increased blushing over served to highlight the level of cuteness she viewed in him. Patting her spacious lap with her welcoming expression, Naruto took his time in sitting on and he lifted his shirt before resting it on the table.

Cattleya raised her hands and tenderly massaged the back of his neck with light rubs before moving onto his shoulders. The gargantuan woman smiled as she massaged them and he began to feel relaxed within a short time.

"Cattleya, you're incredible." Naruto sighed with glee.

"Why, thank you, Naruto-chan. I've had some practice in doing this and I'm pleased to see it paying off." Cattleya answered and he chuckled at the honorific she had given him. Although she wasn't older than him by much, he hadn't any clue it stemmed from her adoration of him and it didn't come across as degrading since he knew that she wasn't offending him from Ymir telling him she did the same with her as well.

Cattleya smiled at the young man while her fingers worked magic on him and his eyes slowly shut with an eased smile on his lips. As the massage went on, he unintentionally leaned back into Cattleya's bosom and deeply blushed the second he realized this.

"Sorry!" The crimson-faced Naruto said while springing from Cattleya's lap and she simply smiled.

"Why are you apologizing at becoming comfortable from a massage?" Cattleya couldn't help but chuckle.

"Yeah but I didn't mean to back into you like that." Naruto said and Cattleya stood up before wrapping her arms around the blonde. She placed her hand on the back of his head and softly rested it against her breast.

"It's no trouble at all, Naruto-chan." Cattleya gently said as she sat down and held the boy close as if he were a younger child. While not bothered by this, he madly blushed at the fact that her low-cut nightgown left the tops of her mammoth breasts visible and this went on for a while.

" _Oh, God, no…"_  Naruto mentally said as he felt his manhood springing to life and tried to figure out what to do as all he was wearing were his knee-high shorts. As she softly brush her fingers through his locks, her smile remained unchanged and he tensed up from his hardening length with his cheek squished against the globe.

Afraid of what would happen to him if she saw his member; he remained still and tensed in the process while she adoringly admired his blushing face. At the very least, Naruto was glad that Lana didn't have to witness him like this and he did tense up from hearing footsteps coming from the far end of the hallway.

"Cattleya, Naruto-kun, how are you two this fine evening?" Melpha asked with her gentle smile.

"Oh, I'm just helping Naruto-chan unwind for the night; how about you?" Cattleya said as Melpha got a glass of water.

"I'm warming up for my nightly Holy Poses. Naruto-kun, will you be joining me?" Melpha asked in her regular tone of voice and he began to wonder if she could see his protrusion in the lowly-lit room provided by the small candle.

"I'll be up soon, Melpha-chan." Naruto said.

"Wonderful. Good night, Cattleya." Melpha said with a respectful bow.

"Sleep well, Melpha." Cattleya said as the busty priestess returned to the hallway and her attention shifted back to the shinobi in her embrace. With him lowly breathing, she assumed he was relaxed and resumed massaging him once he was seated.

"My, you're tense." Said the weaponsmith as she felt his upper backside had stiffened and his low breathing went on as he began to sweat. Before he knew what had happened, she wrapped her arms around his front and his back was smothered with her great spheres.

"Hopefully this'll relax you some more." Cattleya said and contrary to her hope, Naruto's heart raced within his chest as he began to sweat even more. Unsure of how long it would be before she would discover his reaction, he felt her flesh pressing into his backside and his face was crimson to the last inch.

Despite the irony of the massage now feeling like a torture, he got an idea and spun his arm to the direction of the candle while using his chakra to direct a bead of sweat like he would with water jutsu. The bead landed on the candle and left of them in complete darkness before Cattleya's grip loosened.

"What do you suppose that was?" Cattleya asked.

"Who knows?" Naruto shrugged as he got off Cattleya's lap and with his keen shinobi skills, he managed to see in the dark before quickly moving to the back of the sofa.

"Hmm…the light switch is about over…" Cattleya began to say before Naruto heard a small bumping sound and he heard the tall warrior grunt. He parted the curtains and the small amount of moonlight shined into the room to see Cattleya rubbing her shoulders.

"Cattleya, are you okay?" Naruto said as she sat back on the sofa.

"It's alright; just a small bump in the dark." She answered and he looked at her with guilt from having caused this. Sighing, he sat on the back of the sofa and touched the tops of her shoulders before using his chakra to heal her sore spots.

"How do you feel now?" Naruto asked.

"I feel splendid thanks to your chakra." Cattleya smiled back at him and he nodded while splaying his legs as he began to massage her shoulders. She leaned back against the sofa while Naruto tended to her and used repeated strokes on them before planting the tap of his fingers on the back of her neck.

Cattleya approvingly smiled as she felt them moving in circular motions on her nape and Naruto tried to avoid staring down her deep cleavage as his fingers worked to the back of her spine. Having massaged Melpha's shoulders after her Holy Poses, he smiled at his success of treating Cattleya and he finished it with light strokes on her collarbone.

"Mm…you truly are amazing at this" Cattleya exhaled as Naruto took his hands off of her.

"I'm glad to help." Naruto said.

"Would you like me to continue rubbing your back?" Cattleya offered and her attention was drawn to his torso muscles drizzling with sweat in the growing moonlight shining through the windows. With this being the first time she had seen his front muscles, she stared at him and he got off the couch to place his shirt over his shoulder.

"No, thank you. Melpha-chan is probably waiting for me so…" Naruto said with a shrug before lighting his finger with a Fire Release spark and used it to light the candle once more. As he placed it in a holder, he closed the window and didn't notice Cattleya observing his muscular build with her legs beginning to shake uncontrollably.

"Cattleya?" Naruto asked as he held the candle carrier to her and she snapped out of her stupor before accepting it. They returned to the hallway and she looked to the young shinobi as he stood near her.

"Good night, Cattleya." He said and she kissed his cheek before she earned a small blush from him.

"Good night, Naruto-chan." Cattleya said and his grin widened with a chuckle that made her sigh with his cuteness never stopping to her. He went into the guest bedroom and she walked straight past Lana's room before closing the door behind her.

She leaned against it as she became lost in thought from seeing Naruto's muscles and broke out of her trance. Moving to her dresser, she picked up a picture frame of her, a younger Lana, and Owen and sat on her bed looking at her late husband.

While longingly looking at the picture frame, she couldn't believe it had almost been three years since his death at the hands of Delmore and mentally relived the moment. Just before Leina had finished him off, he grabbed at Lana only for Owen to be impaled by his fingers and the fallen angel slammed his body against the ground a single time.

Seeing Owen still alive in his grip, Delmore hurled him out of the battle arena as a horrified Cattleya and Lana helplessly watched this scene take place. Melpha then welcomed her and Lana into her hospitality and helped them get past the worst of witnessing Owen's death for the first two years.

Once they had properly recovered, Cattleya and Lana finally returned to Bosc with Melpha traveling with Naruto to visit them not long after. With him having related to her from losing his allies in the recent war, he provided an instrumental role in keeping her happy to where a friendship was struck between them and vice-versa.

Though Lana at first believed Naruto to be after his mother, he eventually discovered this was far from the truth and befriended the sage once he finally gave him a chance. Back in the present, she set the picture frame on the nightstand while brushing some building tears away and rested in bed.

"Good night, Owen." Cattleya said to the frame before settling down for the night.

_Meanwhile_

"How'd the massage go?" asked Melpha as she finished stretching while Naruto tossed his shirt onto the bed.

"It unwound me pretty well, so I know it worked out fine." Naruto said while the priestess stood and he approached her before standing directly in front of her. She looked down right as he undid her corset laces and it dropped to the floor.

She blushed as her blue dress and purple cloth fell to the floor with the next move being the removal of her boots and glasses. Setting them aside, she pressed in her hands together in what appeared to be prayer and Naruto's hand hovered in front of her crotch.

"Holy Pose: Worship." Melpha cried out with a bright light shining from within her folds and the light seemed to follow his backing fingers. Since this particular Holy Pose required the user to show their undergarments, her mastery of allowed her to perform it in her skintight bodysuit and Naruto's angelic heritage allowing him to draw out the Holy Power in response to the Head Angel, his ancestor Seraphim, channeling it.

According to Asura, it was the responsibility of sages to help performers draw out the power of any they could afford to help and Naruto began to wonder why Melpha would need help since Nanael told him that she was the strongest Holy Pose user alive. Having been told that skin-to-skin contact was helpful in this case, he resolved to help with her Holy Pose stretches in his shorts and looked to see Melpha entering a new pose.

With his help, she was now upside-down in a balanced form with her arm in the air with Naruto's help and performed Holy Pose: Compassion with her folds creating light once again. His face began to turn red from seeing the priestess' folds through her tight clothing and looked to the side to avoid another fight to hide his member.

He then gently set the priestess down and they went through a variety of Holy Poses before he lie back on one of the three beds. Melpha straddled the younger blonde and spun around her flushed cheeks aglow.

Naruto gripped her waist and held onto her curves while she bent backwards. With her legs spread out, the Holy Pose known as Purification was formed and he served to enhance her power as her folds brightly shined once again.

"Way to go, Melpha-chan." Naruto said while rising and the priestess sat on the edge of the bed while lowering her bodysuit until stopping at the top of her cleavage. Placing her hair over her shoulder, he planted his thumbs on her shoulder blades and started massaging them in circular motions.

Melpha relaxed as he massaged her backside and his fingers then moved to massage her shoulders. She smiled as he ended the massage with mild strokes that went down to her hands and she faced him while wrapping her arms around his nape.

He held the busty blonde in his lap and caressed her backside while trailing his fingers through her locks. Though neither of them had an official romantic relationship, they could mutually tell they felt something for the other with Melpha completely comfortable with him helping her in the poses that she found relaxing but embarrassing at the same time.

Once he stood, Naruto managed to push all three beds together and set Melpha onto them while climbing into it. He extinguished the candle and lie next to her with only the moon providing light to them.

Without bothering to adjust her bodysuit, she moved closer to him and rested her head against his heart; her necklace with the religious symbol managing to avoid tangling with his Magatama necklace. He removed his shorts as Melpha's breasts smothered on him through her skintight bodysuit and he stroked her lower back.

"Do you think Cattleya will agree to go on the trip?"

"It's in God's hands now." Melpha said.

"That's the best place to be." Naruto smiled and the warm-hearted priestess did likewise as a soft kiss was planted on her forehead. He watched the religious beauty drift off to sleep and entered slumber mere moments later.

_The Next Morning_

Melpha stirred awake to the sounds of birds chirping outside and she looked to see Naruto still sound asleep. With her gentle expression, she managed to get out of his embrace without waking him and smiled at how peaceful he looked before rising to her knees.

She stretched and performed her morning prayers before gathering her clothes and stepping out into the hallway to head for the shower. Naruto peacefully lie still for a fair amount of time and Cattleya, having just awakened, walked by the room only to notice that Melpha had left the door cracked.

Having made her mind on whether or not she'd be going to the spa, she lowly knocked on it and it slightly opened with Naruto barely stirring as she entered the room. With his cuteness once again getting to her with the sun shining down on him through the windows, she sauntered over to him and looked outside before her attention settled on him.

Just then, her gaze went down to his raised kneecap and smiled before taking a closer look. Her face then became a red tint as she realized she was looking at the shape of his morning wood through the thin blankets and it appeared to be sticking through his apparently unbuttoned fly.

While the decent part of her would have immediately left, her eyes were glued to it as she was now frozen in place during her observation of it and she studied it from where she stood. Naruto soundly slept as the weaponsmith stared at what she was able to make of his growth's features.

" _The length…the width…how is this possible? He's still a child and he already outsizes…"_ Cattleya thought to herself before stopping the comparison to her late husband and even with this, she couldn't look away. She subconsciously bit her lower lip as her nipples started growing hard within the gown with the rest of her body becoming incredibly warm to where she began to sweat feverishly.

Naruto's head moved before Cattleya gulped as the inside of her mouth watered and she felt streams of arousal beginning to wet her thong from the intense fire building inside of her womanhood. He yawned with an alarmed look appearing on her face upon seeing him beginning to stir awake and realized there was no chance of her getting out of the room without him noticing.

Thinking fast, she quickly moved to the side of the bed and kneeled down with her breasts resting on the edge of the bed. Naruto's eyes opened to see Cattleya smile down at him past her bosom and he yawned while covering his mouth.

"Morning, Cattleya. What's up?" The half-awake Naruto said.

"Good morning, Naruto-san. What would you like for breakfast?" Cattleya asked.

"Whatever you make will be good enough for me, Cattleya-chan." Naruto answered.

"Right. I'll get on it right now." Cattleya said while standing and hurrying to her room as he yawned again while flexing his arm before something clicked when he noticed she had used the honorific San in addressing him. He looked down at his morning wood and then relaxed what she had been blushing about before grabbing his shorts.

" _Great; just great; I've scarred my host for life."_ Naruto thought while getting out of bed and donning his shirt before leaving the room once his erection died down. He knocked on the weaponsmith's door and heard no response from her.

"Cattleya, I'm sorry you had to see me like that. I wasn't trying to…" Naruto began to explain and she appeared in the doorway in her normal attire. She placed her hand on the side of his cheek as usual and tenderly smiled at him.

"It's alright, Naruto-chan. I'm not mad." Cattleya spoke and her tone of voice is what ultimately relieved him. Despite the embarrassment of his morning wood, she embraced him and brushed the back of his head with his alleviated smile appearing.

_Later_

"Yes, I'll be going to the spa with you." Cattleya said to her blonde guests after the shop had finished the last of its daily sales with the visiting Ymir in attendance.

"That's great!" Naruto grinned.

"Well, Cattleya, you're definitely in for a good time in Tamia." Ymir said.

"Oh, have you gone there before?" Melpha asked.

"Right after the Queen's Blade, Eilin and I high-tailed it over there and found the spa to be incredible." Ymir smiled.

"Is that so, Ymir-chan?" Cattleya smiled.

"Absolutely!" Ymir spiritedly said.

"Well, this makes it all the more better that you and Lana will be going with us." Naruto said and Cattleya's face took on a solemn look that none of them seemed to notice. After some more chatting, she went back inside and Naruto spoke with the dwarf.

"You know, I think it's pretty damn decent what you and Melpha are doing for Cattleya and that lad. After losing Owen, it was so depressing to see them until the two of you came along and set that busty blacksmith back into her regular self again." Ymir said.

"Ah, it's no problem. After all, I've been through enough losses to know where she's coming from." Naruto said and Ymir approvingly smiled at him.

"You know, Eilin talked about you again today." Ymir said.

"Really?" Naruto smiled.

"She mentioned something about wanting to see you in the Gem Mountains someday but that's all I can remember." Ymir said.

"What; does she have a new weapon for me or something?" Naruto asked and Ymir placed her axe over her shoulder.

"I don't know." Ymir said and Naruto noticed Cattleya carrying her Giant Slayer with Melpha and Lana a short distance behind her.

"Ready?" Naruto asked her.

"Yes, indeed." Cattleya smiled as they set out to a nearby vacant quarry and Naruto stood with a single Hiraishin blade in hand while she held the Giant Slayer as all of Rana, Melpha and Ymir watched from above. Having been requested to a friendly sparring match by her, he looked forward to it from having heard about her strength and knew he had a worthy challenge to him.

Nodding to the other, Cattleya made the first move and swung the massive blade with Naruto holding his hand out as it got closer. As Ymir and Melpha looked on with impressed smiles, Lana couldn't believe his eyes as Naruto caught the massive blade barehanded and held it with ease while she smiled upon confirming he wasn't bleeding.

With a twirl of the kunai, he quickly replaced his hand with the blade and pressured the experienced yet rusty woman. He pulled the knife back and she swung at him again while he ducked to the ground with it sailing over him.

Shooting forward, he jumped at Cattleya and vaulted over her shoulder where he landed a distance behind her. She spun with yet another swing at blinding speed and he swung his own weapon at the front of the blade to a successful deflection.

Cattleya held onto it with both hands and lashed the massive great sword with her muscles bulging as she did. She brought the weapon down onto Naruto and he simply raised his Hiraishin knife overhead just before it struck down on him.

Though he didn't budge, the ground beneath him became a massive fissure and he flipped out of it. Naruto landed on solid earth as Cattleya charged him and he sprang to the left before her hip shot in the same direction.

Her buttocks smacked into his face and he darted back with a crimson expression on his face. Cattleya swung her sword at him once more and he ducked only to have her breasts fly into his face.

The blonde's face stayed red as she kept at this before he leaped to a safe range and stared at her with a challenging look. Red energy shrouded her body and he smirked as she failed to notice a Hiraishin mark on the blade.

"Here I come!" Cattleya called out before literally flying towards Naruto with the sword ready and he twirled his Hiraishin blade once before disappearing. The oncoming weaponsmith landed where he had been and searched for the boy before he appeared overhead.

She looked up just in time for him to swing the Hiraishin at the blade and he landed nearby with her readying the sword again. As she charged, the shinobi calmly blew at the air and the Giant Slayer suddenly became lighter to her.

Stopping dead in her tracks, Cattleya looked at her weapon and finally saw that the blade had been cleaved apart with just that one swing of the knife. She held up her weapon to observe with astonishment and then looked to see Naruto putting his knife away.

"Naruto-kun, that was incredible…" Cattleya managed to speak even knowing what she said was a complete understatement to what just happened and he stroke a proud pose.

"I get that a lot but I'll never get tired of it." Naruto said with a foxy grin and Cattleya looked with fascination at his psychical power.

_Hours later_

Naruto walked out of the bathroom after a good shower and wore a towel around his waist. As he proceeded to the guest bedroom, Cattleya stepped out of her room and wore a bathrobe as she looked to him.

"Naruto-chan, how did you find the shower?" Cattleya asked.

"Relaxing as usual." Naruto said.

"Then would you mind you care to have your back rubbed again?" Cattleya asked and Naruto blushed while becoming worried he'd be in the same predicament he was in the previous night.

"That's alright, I'll be fine." Naruto smiled before Cattleya walked closer and towered over the young shinobi.

"Are you sure you won't reconsider?" Cattleya asked with her maternal gaze was cast at him with her Cerulean eyes shimmering and he sighed from not being able to say no to her. He nodded before walking to her room with her softly smile and he looked into her room to see it was light by several scented candles.

"Nice candles; what are they for?" Naruto asked as he stepped into the room and Cattleya subtly shut the door behind them.

"I bought them to make the atmosphere more comfortable this time and that's not all." Cattleya said as she held out a blindfold to him and he gave it a confused stare.

"What's that for?" Naruto asked while accepting it.

"It's another method of helping you to relax." Cattleya smiled before he walked to the bed and lie down on the mattress. Once the blindfold was on, he lie face down on the mattress and heard a soft sound before feeling the woman climb onto the bed.

With her humming providing the only thing close to soothing music and the scented candles, Naruto felt her start with lightly rubbing the soles of his feet while working her way up to his calves. He relaxed as she applied light strokes to his calf muscles and brought her hands to his lower back with the towel covering from his waist to the back of his legs.

"How am I doing?" Cattleya softly whispered into Naruto's ear to keep him at ease.

"I feel great." Naruto sighed while her hands stroked his lower back up to his shoulder blades in repeated cycles and she then focused on her shoulder blades. As she attended to them, he felt her breasts lightly swinging into his back and he blushed at the feeling.

" _What was I thinking?! If she sees it again, I'm a dead man."_ Naruto worried before realizing that with their size, it'd be difficult for them not to touch him and he refrained from groaning at his hardening cock. Cattleya's humming went on with her fingers rubbing on his upper back muscles and they traveled up to the tops of his shoulders.

While he still blushed at her massive chest touching his backside, the blonde shinobi found the rubbing his shoulders received incredible and the weaponsmith finished it by massaging his temple. He felt her sit back and he began to wonder about how he'd get up without her noticing his erection.

"Now, Naruto-kun, for the next part of the massage, would you care to lie on your back and take off your blindfold?" Cattleya gently spoke and he couldn't believe his predicament.

"How about I leave you be and we'll talk more about it tomorrow?" Naruto said.

"Trust me." Cattleya said and he gulped before slowly turning onto his back to grip the blindfold. Nervously taking it off, he was treated to the sight of Cattleya wearing only a plum-colored, skin tight tank top sports bra and her mauve G-string thong as she sat back on the bed.

"Cattleya, what are you…" Naruto started to speak before finding himself at a loss for words at her top doing very little to contain both the sides and undersides of her hulking bust and he felt a nosebleed beginning to come on. As he remembered his erection, his hand moved to shield it until Cattleya caught it and held it steady.

"Naruto-kun, I didn't you to think of me as loose but I can't stand being pent-up any longer." Cattleya panted while sweating and he noticed her aroused streams running down her thick inner thighs.

"Cattleya…" Naruto spoke.

"Please, understand that I, in no shape or form, have any intent of taking advantage of you. If you want to leave, go and we'll never speak of this again…" Cattleya panted while raising her hand with him freezing until practically springing at her and wounding up in the weaponsmith's lap. Naruto's lips slammed against hers and she wrapped her arms around him with her breasts smothering on him.

Between Cattleya's pent-up sexuality since Lana had been conceived and Naruto's perverted side coming out in full bloom, their tongues wildly slobbered and fought against the other. The shinobi groaned from his aching cock and deepened the kiss with Cattleya while her face became flushed.

She moved her hand and found the hem of Naruto's towel before undoing it; it sliding to the floor to join her discarded bathrobe. Despite her eyes being closed, she wrapped her fingers around his growth and marveled at both its size and heat.

Cattleya began stroking Naruto's manhood while their tongues still warring about and he was amazed at her skill. The weaponsmith shortly felt his pre-cum running down his hilt onto her hands and their lips parted with a loud gasp from either of them.

She laid eyes on his pre-cum cascading member and felt hotter before Naruto moaned at her touch. His attention was directed to her breasts and his heart raced with excitement while his fingers gripped the back of her top.

Though failing to remove it off the busty woman, he settled for pulling down the straps enough for her chest to be uncovered and they flew into the air with a tremendous sway until landing over it. Cattleya smiled as Naruto stared at the uncovered globes too oversized for plump to even begin to describe them and he pressed his hands into either of them.

The blonde's hands buried themselves in the massive flesh outsizing them and with herculean effort; he began kneading them against the other. He leaned forward and licked against the older woman's neck for the time being.

With her face still crimson as could be, she mewled from Naruto licking her while his fingers kneaded and caressed her plush assets. Her sensitive buds grew hard from his touch and his licking went down to her collarbone until it stopped at her bosom.

Almost with impulse, he smothered his lips against Cattleya once more and he managed to stay in her lap while she slightly leaned back. His fingers addictively toyed with her incredible spheres and attempted to pressed them together only for his palms to sink deeper into them.

Naruto then moved on to brushing his fingers against her sizeable tits and caught them between his thumbs and index fingers. He lightly squeezed them a single time and she whimpered in response before pulling them forward while continuing with the squeezing.

She cried out as she lactated with Naruto smiling in fascination and he held onto her great flesh before gnawing on the left. Cattleya placed her hand on the back of his head and held him to her globe while his canines teased it.

Cattleya's mewls sounded out as Naruto gnawed on the great chunk his mouth was on and he fondled the other excessively with her juices continuing to dampen her G-string. He carefully chewed on her flesh and her feverish blush stayed as he gradually moved down to her tit and observed it.

Again tugging at it, milk spurted from the bud and licked the areolae until it was completely lathered. He planted his lips on the bulb and began suckling it in a heavy frenzy.

Naruto gulped down Cattleya's breastmilk while he continued to make the other spray milk as well and the creamy substance dribbled down either of her globes. He moaned in delight at the flavor and continuing drinking it before moving to the other.

The weaponsmith ran her fingers through his spikes and reclaimed her hold on his cock to resume pumping it. She felt him pulsating in her fingers and he moaned while swallowing her milk.

He freed the bud before Cattleya, without him leaving her lap, slid her thong down her wide hips and chucked it to the floor. Now for the most part naked, Naruto placed his hands on her mammoth peach as their tongues engaged in yet another addicted match and she brought him closer as well by holding on his posterior.

Naruto's tongue war came to an end when Cattleya whispered something into his ear that might him grin in response and he immediately stood up with his cock front and center. She licked her lips while leaning forward while her great chest wobbled and she wrapped her fingers around it.

" _I know it's been years but, I hope I'm not too rusty."_ Cattleya thought as she looked at the emerged foreskin and she pulled the skin back to lie eyes on the rest of it. In complete satisfaction, she took to licking against the pre-cum spilling slits and stroked the rest of his glory.

Naruto watched as she swirled her tongue around the tip and she kept licking his aroused substance while shaking her derriere about to keep him as aroused as possible. He took in her plump features as she pleased his growth and she lifted her closest sphere to brush her milk-covered tit against the head.

After lathering it with her milk, she continued stroking it until her other hand cupped his testicles and she opened her mouth. He guided his hilt into her mouth and groaned from her saliva on his foreskin while he stood in place.

With chills running down his spine, Naruto began to thrust into Cattleya's mouth and placed his hands on her head to help in her own bopping to his lunges. The incredibly bosomed mother sucked on his cannon with her bosom rocking forward and he grinned from her tongue working on it.

Naruto's hips flew forward with his cock feeling as though it was to melt inside of her mouth and she focused on sucking on it. The blonde moaned as Cattleya fondled his testicles and her muffled yet audible moans went on with her eyes closing.

Cattleya's chest shot forward as she coated every bit of his cock with saliva and made sure to apply it underneath the tip. She suddenly opened her mouth to rub her tongue against his balls while stroking his manhood and knew this would cause more of his semen to build up within.

Her experience proved right in the next few minutes when the throbbing intensified and he moaned before sitting down to lie back. Naruto watched as the smiling woman rest on her front as well and squeezed her gigantic assets together on his manhood.

The sage moaned at the top of his voice as his length was completely buried between Cattleya's flesh and she could only see the very tip of it poking out from her deep cleavage. Because of her chest's great size, she accurately realized that paizuri would be best effective if she were either on her front or knees since any other method would prove difficult and she eyed the head with satisfaction.

She gave it an encouraging lick before Naruto's cock wasted no time in thrusting into her breasts and the energy it carried allowed the tip to poke out enough for Cattleya to blow on it. The weaponsmith licked against it until she took to blowing on it and he moaned from her flesh squeezing his erection.

Naruto's powerful thrusts caused her breasts to jiggle on his growth and the impressed woman seductively smiled at his power while he reached forward. He once again gripped her heaving tits and squeezed them until they sprayed milk.

As he drove his member into her bouncing flesh, her pussy became hotter with arousal from just the hot, sturdy feeling of it between her great spheres and the vibration grew as she massaged him. Cattleya blew against the tip's slits until she ultimately welcomed it back into her mouth and moved her head against it.

" _The way its swelling up, it won't be very long until…"_ Cattleya thought while Naruto's manhood soared through her vast cleavage and was licked all over by her tongue. As she savored the taste of his foreskin, Naruto smiled at the spheres rubbing his length and kept his fingers on her heaving lactating bulbs.

Sweat ran down his temple as his erection's vibrations kept going strong until semen sprayed within her chops and her taste buds were given a wild rush of flavor. While the blonde groaned, Cattleya took her time in gulping down the rich fluid and drank from his throbbing length with some of his seeds dribbling down her lips onto her breasts.

She marveled at how much was flowing into her mouth and freed his member once most of his semen had been swallowed. Naruto continued to moan as Cattleya gave the tip a kiss before rearing on her knees and he instantly wrapped his arms around her.

Cattleya did the same to the younger warrior while she fell back and Naruto pressed his lips on her tit while squeezing the respective bud. In the meantime, his hand slid down her meaty leg until it stopped atop her clit and his teasing prods started at the top.

Naruto's fingers vigorously slid up and down her genital regions while swallowing the milk in the meantime until he settled on teasing her clit. Cattleya's flushed face was as red as possible while he released her tit with a pop and it lightly bounced with him traveling down to her crevice.

He faced her wetness before slobbering against it and she cried out from this with her younger partner admiring her pussy while his finger entered. Smiling at how tight she felt on the inside, he brushed his fingers against her walls and a satisfied look appeared on his face.

The older woman moaned as he resumed licking her folds and slobbered on her clit before sucking on it. While doing this, his fingers explored her caverns to inspect the wet streams trickled from her pussy and eyed his fingers with amazement at how soaked they were.

Removing them, he licked his way through her entrance and she again mewled while palming her breasts. Cattleya's tongue teased her milk-dripping buds while Naruto's tongue wagged and licked against her tunnels to taste her arousal.

" _His tongue is so wild! If this keeps up…"_ Cattleya thought as she groped herself with Naruto's fingers excessively teasing her nether regions until eventually sliding beneath her mammoth cheeks. He managed to lift her lower body off the bed and she looked on with an impressed look.

The young man's fingers massaged her ass with his tongue still venturing into her wetness with her release resulting in more steams flowing from her glistening petals and he greedily licked them. He then set her down and she panted while looking at his glory standing strong.

He gripped it and positioned the head at Cattleya's entrance while she looked on with an anticipating smile. Right before his cock found its way inside her womanhood, they heard Lana's laughter outside and Naruto looked to the older woman with a nod.

With an intangible jutsu similar to Kamui, he made himself invisible and looked out the window to see Lana, who had gone out earlier with Melpha and Ymir, starting to head back to the house from the dwarf's windmill home. He relayed this to Cattleya and sighed before sitting on the bed in exasperation upon realizing they wouldn't be able to continue their tryst with the boy in the house.

"It's all right, Naruto-chan. We can finish tomorrow, after all." Cattleya said as she moved him into her lap facing away from her with her breasts atop his shoulders and he began sinking into her cleavage.

"Or I could come back once Lana's asleep." Naruto proposed.

"Are you planning to come back with this, too?" Cattleya jokingly asked while brushing her finger against his hardness.

"Of course I am!" He eagerly grinned with either of her herculean spheres smothering both sides of his head to where he became enclosed in the flesh. Grinning within the spheres, Cattleya watched with amusement as he stayed put and eventually left the spheres.

"Until then, I think Melpha would benefit from something like this." Cattleya said and Naruto gave her a confused stare.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"In my experience, being pent-up is troublesome for anyone and maybe you can be the one to keep her from going through that." Cattleya said.

"Wait a minute; you think Melpha-chan would want the same thing?" Naruto said.

"I'd imagine so. After all, with the way she feels for you…" Cattleya answered and Naruto began to think about that before remembering that they had little time. With a final kiss and her cleaning his semen away with her tongue, he wrapped the towel around his waist before leaving the bedroom and hurrying to the guestroom just as the doors opened downstairs in the shop.

_Not long afterwards_

Melpha stripped down to her bodysuit while Naruto was lost in thought about Cattleya's words to him and he looked at the nun's plump features. While none of them were near the weaponsmith's astounding assets in size, they were still enticing and he began to think how she'd feel with her shy personality.

"Naruto-kun?" Melpha said and he looked up to see her standing in front of her until he rose from the bed. She faced away from him as he wrapped his arm underneath her bosom and planted the other on her thigh as she performed the Holy Pose known as Gospel.

In the process of the pose, he blushed upon feeling her buttocks pressing against his shorts and he didn't notice her doing the same from his muscles on her backside. Despite their crimson faces, they moved to the next series of Holy Poses and finished with his usual massage for her shoulders.

While her bodysuit stopped above her cleavage like the other times, he eventually lifted her off the bed bridal style and rested her in his lap. She faced him and either of their bright blue eyes stared deeply into the other as he caressed her backside to where his fingers trailed through her hair.

Before she knew what happened, his lips softly met hers and he caressed her locks all the while. Melpha didn't move as she melted into the kiss and embraced Naruto while he kept stroking her.

Her breasts squished against him while running her hands up his backside and Naruto lie her back on the bed. Now on top of the busty woman, she looked up with crimson tints forming on her cheeks and Naruto looked at her with a smile as this was all he needed to remind him of her pureness.

Melpha formed an endearing smile as she looked him in the eyes and tenderly kissed his bottom lip while her eyes gave him an equally loving look. He placed his forehead against hers and stared into her eyes while they wrapped their arms around the other.

Though tempted to move her bodysuit down even farther, he ultimately decided against it and they stayed like this for a good time. Melpha blushed as her hands ran along his backside and marveled at his muscular build in the midst of their cuddling.

_Onwards_

It had just become midnight and Cattleya restlessly tossed and turned in bed upon thinking that the blonde wasn't going to return. Thanks to their earlier tryst, she was still riled to where she sat up with a gasp and her breasts gave a strong bob as she did.

"It's no good trying to sleep with that on my mind." The weaponsmith sweated with her crimson face and sighed before Naruto materialized in the room.

"Sorry I took so long." Naruto smiled and Cattleya smiled with relief at the blonde's presence as he locked the door. Judging from the fact he wasn't sweating, she gathered that he either hadn't a tryst with Melpha or he had done so much earlier.

Perking up as Naruto removed his shorts to expose his glory as it throbbed with excitement, Cattleya moved the sheets aside and sauntered over to him.

"You're wearing the same clothes? Someone's sure excited." Naruto remarked as her slender wrapped embraced him and he practically charged forward. He took her with him as the towering woman landed on her back and gripped the undersides of her tank top before lifting it off.

As her breasts swung from this, she tossed it to the side and Naruto began licking against her tit until she rolled on top of him. She quickly stood and turned around as he watched her slide her thong down her legs.

With his heart racing, he sat up and placed his hands on her humongous cheeks while licking her soaked pussy. Cattleya cried out as his tongue infiltrated her entrance and once again savored the taste of her arousal.

She managed to coax the young man onto his back in the center of the bed and then smother his face with her peach. With his whole head covered by her great rear, she stirred it about on him and he smiled beneath her while she used his face as a chair.

While doing this, she watched his pre-cum trickle down his glory and watched it twitch from her great cheeks moving about on his face to further arouse him. Cattleya's pussy continued to moisten from watching his cock throbbing and she eventually crawled towards it.

In a haze, he watched as she balanced herself over his tower and reached down to fondle his balls to keep him as hard as could be. He moaned from her touch and she continued this for some time until more of his foreskin had been exposed.

She lifted her lower body before eventually sinking her wetness down his erection and he moaned from her scorching caverns taking in his size while he spread her walls along the way. Either of them gave a loud cry from her having a man's hardness inside since her son's conception to his amazement of how fiery and tight she was on his hilt and her eyes had already began watering.

She wagged her derriere and gave a wail from feeling his growth stir her insides from this sole bit of movement. Cattleya kept the underside of his balls in her hold as she started to lower her hips and Naruto retaliated by charging his cock through her folds.

Her immense bosom heaved forward as Naruto's hips jetted upward and sent his manhood striking into her moist entrance. Cattleya's walls were charged against by his swelling cannon with his foreskin rubbing against her core and she felt his hands resting on her cheeks.

" _My hips won't stop!"_ Cattleya thought while sending her pussy down his hilt and he held onto her cheeks to guide them down onto his erection. Shaking her rear in the process, this enabled his thrusts against her insides to be grinded by him and he suddenly sat up before wrapping his arms around her belly.

Furiously pounding his crotch against Cattleya's colossal cheeks, Naruto placed his head against her back and groaned at her pussy's tightness while surging his glory through her petals. Her tits lactated from her excitement at having him ram her innards and she thrust down onto it all the while.

Cattleya marveled at his impressive speed while shaking her waist and watching him fly into her as she remained seated in his lap. Naruto's glory shot throughout her tunnels and their moans filled the room along with the smacks of flesh striking flesh.

Naruto undid his arms and placed on the undersides of Cattleya's long legs before standing on the bed. Holding onto her spread legs, his groin still sent his glory flying into her womanhood with the busty mother bucking her hips and feeling him soaring into her depths.

Her breasts flung into the air while he drove his cock into her warmth and he began to slightly lean back before freeing her legs. Naruto wasted not a second in palming the spaces just beneath her nipples and clutched them between his thumbs and index fingers with the rest toying with her flesh.

"Amazing!" Cattleya practically screamed at the top of her lungs as Naruto's tweaking allowed her spraying milk to bead down his fingers and she continued to bring her womanhood down onto his glory. Her sweating white skin was illuminated by the moonlight as she rested her feet atop his knees while his crotch ascended each time her own flew down onto him and he squeezed her aroused bulbs.

Despite their significant size differences, Cattleya was impressed at how Naruto managed to keep her on his cock the entire time and still stand without hindrance as testament to his shinobi strength. While grinding his erection within her tightening caverns, he freed her tits and sank his fingers into her breasts.

He managed to successfully press them against the other and knead them while Cattleya slightly shifted. This gave him the advantage of licking and suckling her spraying tit with her moans continued to grow from his pleasing methods.

The blonde's swelling continued within Cattleya's tightening walls and she felt his vibrations echoing through her pussy with his excessive groping causing either of them to stay fully aroused. With semen having gathered into his cock from his now-tight testicles, he squeezed the spheres with all his might and the weaponsmith moaned at the top of her lungs as wild torrents of semen sprayed from his length into her stomach.

While this occurred, their blended release fluids showered from her entrance onto the bed and Naruto's fingers remained holding onto her bosom while milk practically rained from her tits. Cattleya's mind became entirely lost in its ecstasy with her womb becoming fiery from his seeds overflowing within it and Naruto maintained his standing position until the orgasm ending.

Both sweated and gasped for air as he removed his cock once Cattleya lifted her entrance off it. The pair lay back on the bed and she looked over to Naruto with an admiring smile with a silence going on between them.

The shinobi and the tall weaponsmith amorously moved closer to the other as she embraced him. As she held him in her arms like a child would with a teddy bear, the woman sealed her lips against his and he looped his arms around her neck to deepen the kiss.

_The Next Morning_

Melpha stirred awake to see Naruto wasn't in bed and fixed her bodysuit above her shoulders with her next move being to get up. While fixing her hair, she thought about her kiss with Naruto the previous night and felt her heart race at the thought.

Her cheeks became a rosy color with her legs starting to wobble; she looked out the window with an endearing smile at the thought of Naruto and nodded to herself as she set out the room to shower. In Cattleya's bedroom, she awakened to see Naruto comfortably resting his head on her mammary like a pillow and gave him a loving look as she took to gently stroke his hair.

With their tryst the previous night, Cattleya was surprised that they had managed to get any sleep at all and was fascinated by his immeasurable stamina. She affectionately held his head to her chest while adoring his face reminding her of a sleeping fox and he slowly awakened in the following moments with a yawn.

"Good morning, Naruto-chan." Cattleya said while he stretched his arms and wrapped them around her midsection.

"Morning." Naruto murmured before noticing her tit inches from his mouth and starting drinking from it as she allowed him to drink his fill. Despite his greedy drinking, the weaponsmith continued to indulge him and simply brushed through his locks as his suckling transformed into gnawing.

Cattleya lowly moaned from Naruto's teeth chewing on her flesh and he got on top of her while taking hold of his morning wood. As he began guiding it towards her entrance, she gently framed his face and caught his attention with him freeing her flesh in return.

"I should start making breakfast before Lana wakes up." Cattleya said before Naruto thoughtfully took a last look at her breasts and sat up with her doing the same. She sat him in her lap and her assets flung once before settling on his head like oversized hats.

"Not to worry; we'll do it some more before you know it." Cattleya said while wrapping her fingers around the tip of his foreskin and giving it a stroke with Naruto grinning. The minute his shorts were on, he wrapped his arms around Cattleya and gave her a deep kiss before pressing his ear against the door.

Only hearing the sounds of the shower, this was all he needed to know that Lana hadn't awakened and he materialized out of the room. Cattleya arose from the bed and removed the stained sheets while flexing her arms with the sun shining on her shapely backside.

After dressing in her usual apron dress, she unlocked her door and slowly opened the door to Lana's room to see him softly sleeping. Smiling at him, she went in to wake him and escort the boy to the kitchen for breakfast.

_With Naruto_

The blonde sat on the bed and became lost in thought at the previous night's events with the moans still going throughout his mind. From Cattleya's bouncing breasts to their multiple orgasms, he became aroused and he sighed at his growth within his shorts.

" _I really am turning into Pervy Sage; I don't know how long I'm gonna last."_ Naruto said before Melpha eventually returned wearing a small towel and she looked to him.

"Naruto-kun?" Melpha said and Naruto broke free of his reminiscing the previous night before placing his leg on his knee to obscure his member. She stared at him before closing the door and walking to him until she sat next to him.

"Morning, Melpha-chan." Said the younger blonde and she held her towel up while moving closing the distance between them enough to rest her head against his heart. Naruto once again trailed his fingers through her lengthy locks as he was embraced by the priestess and she lie him back on the bed until he swapped places with her.

Though Melpha still hadn't noticed the protrusion in his shorts was incredibly close to the bottom of the towel she wore, the nun didn't move as Naruto stayed on top of her until he pressed his lips against hers and her generous cleavage smothered into his chest muscles.

Naruto's hands slid behind Melpha to caress the back of her head and hold her lower back in the embrace. The busty woman held onto him and kept him close while wrapping her long legs around him.

"Melpha-chan, how would you like a day out in town?" Naruto asked once his lips were separate from hers.

"Certainly." Melpha answered while their embrace continued.

_A few minutes later_

"Good morning to both of you, Naruto-chan and Melpha." Cattleya happily sang as she cooked breakfast with the blondes entering the room and Lana patiently waiting at the table.

"Good morning, Cattleya." Naruto affectionately grinned and seeing that smile made her light up even more.

"Did you sleep well?" Melpha asked and Cattleya paid attention to what she was cooking with a blush building on both her and Naruto's faces.

"I slept wonderfully last night; the best I've had in years." Cattleya said as she gave Naruto a subtle glance and he chuckled with a bashful look.

"What about you, Naruto-san?" Lana asked as he looked at the shinobi.

"I never slept so well either." Naruto asked and Melpha didn't ask where he had been when she had awakened.

"That's good, I guess!" Lana energetically smiled at him as breakfast was served. Once the meal had been completed, Naruto went to the front door and waited for Melpha to show up though only Cattleya showed up.

"Have a good day of work, Cattleya-chan." Naruto said and once she heard neither Melpha nor Lana coming downstairs, she nodded to him that the coast was clear. He pressed his lips against Cattleya's and she embraced him to deepen it before it ended with their tongues sensually licking the other's lip.

"And both you and Melpha have a wonder day in town." Cattleya lovingly answered while caressing his cheek and he struck a proud pose before the sounds of Melpha walking downstairs occurred. She joined Naruto and both walked out the doors as Cattleya looked on watching.

"Mom, are you okay?" Lana asked as he walked downstairs and she looked down at him before brushing her fingers through his hair.

"I'm alright, dear." Cattleya gave him a reassuring smile and he nodded before they got to work on the shop.

_Elsewhere_

Naruto and Melpha walked through the small town and they were currently drinking fruit-flavored milk that Nanael had used in an attempt to fool the Head Angel over her loss of Holy Milk.

"This is delicious!" Naruto said as he tasted strawberry-flavored milk.

"Indeed. Who knows why Nanael didn't enjoy this?" Melpha said.

"Knowing her, it's bound to be any bizarre reason." A voice said with Naruto and Melpha looking to see Airi floating nearby.

"Airi-san, have you been?" Melpha asked the wraith.

"I've been well and are you two looking forward to your trip at the end of the week?" Airi smiled.

"Totally and would you like to join us?" Naruto asked.

"I would love to but I'm actually here to visit Lana. Do you know if he and Cattleya are at the shop?" Airi said.

"They didn't say anything about going anywhere, so it's a good bet they're still there." Naruto said while Melpha handed two extra bottles of fruit-flavored to the wraith.

"Would you take these to Cattleya-san and Lana?" Melpha asked.

"Certainly. I'll see you later." Airi said as she picked up the bottles and headed in the direction of the shop with the blonde pair looking after her with a smile. They then picked up their own bottles of milk and found a hill to talk on.

"Naruto-kun, about last night…" Melpha said and Naruto sipped some of the milk before giving her his undivided attention.

"Yeah?" Naruto spoke.

"I don't know if I'd be any good to you." Melpha said.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked.

"I'm uncertain that I'd be able to pleasure you from my limited knowledge." Melpha said.

"But, Melpha-chan, the reason I didn't keep anything up last night or this morning is because I didn't want to take advantage of you." Naruto answered while Melpha took his hand and softly caressed it.

"My trust for you is absolute, Naruto-kun. I know you'd never do such a thing, so would you please..." Melpha sincerely said.

"Would I what?" Naruto asked.

"Educate me how to pleasure you." Melpha said and Naruto's face went completely red at her asking him that kind of question. Though her cheeks were flushed, he studied her face and eventually nodded after mentally confirming she had no hesitation.

Naruto caressed Melpha's cheek and she kissed him before resting her head on his heart. He stroked her in return while smiling and the content blondes stayed like that as the wind started howling.

With their eyes looking to the sky, they spotted nimbus clouds forming and then realized that rain was beginning to form. Naruto and Melpha immediately stood up before beginning to run back to the house and they were both soaked from the rain by the time they reached it with her wearing his jacket.

"My, it's really pouring out there." Cattleya said in her nightgown and closed the shop doors.

"Did you get rained on, too?" Melpha asked.

"Yes, I did and I see you're both soaked as well, so why not warm up with a nice shower?" Cattleya said.

"Good idea; Melpha, how about you go first?" Naruto offered.

"But you're wetter than me; are you sure?" Melpha asked out of concern.

"I'll be ok, so take all the time you need." Naruto said before the priestess handed his jacket to him and bowed until she took off her boots. As she proceeded to walk upstairs, Naruto removed his sandals and listened to the pouring rain outside.

"Sure hope that Airi didn't caught in that mess." The blonde said to himself.

"I hope not either since she took Lana to town, too." Cattleya said.

"How long ago was that?" Naruto said as he stepped out of his sandals and followed Cattleya upstairs.

"It was a good while before the rain started so I'd imagine they're fine and before I forget, thank you for the flavored milk." Cattleya said while they passed the bathroom and heard the shower turning on.

"Oh, it's no problem, Cattleya-chan." Naruto grinned and the weaponsmith looked to him.

"Naruto-chan, how about you dry off and I'll make you and Melpha some tea?" Cattleya said while walking to the nearby closet and Naruto stood completely still. Right as she opened the closet, Naruto's arms looped around her and moved her back.

_Shortly in the living room_

There was only darkness in said room with the rain pouring outside and two figures lay on the sofa with soft moans filling the air. Cattleya lie against Naruto, who was in his birthday suit with his wet clothes on the floor and he toyed with her chest.

With shadow clones both on the watch for Melpha and Airi bringing home Lana, Naruto could continue his tryst with Cattleya and she was so spellbound by the pleasure that she had no complaints as she had longed for this moment all day.

"Naruto-chan, are you sure you don't want to warm up first?" Cattleya asked and in response, he lifted her gown to her stomach.

"Why warm up when I'm already hot?" Naruto huskily moaned into her ear before licking against the crane of her neck and her face became flushed once he smeared his arousal on her thong. Cattleya felt her own walls throbbing for him with her body becoming hot from his pulsating against her lower lips and he reached down to pull her thong aside for his growth to enter.

Either moaned at this while Naruto furiously pounded into Cattleya with all his might and palmed her flesh underneath her gown. The mother gave into her lust and, albeit reluctantly, got off his cock and he looked up at the towering woman.

She turned on the lights and removed her gown and thong before straddling him until she sank down his hardened manhood. Cattleya arched her back while Naruto's hands latched onto her cheeks and held her in place.

The weaponsmith placed her hands on either side of Naruto while her chest flew over him and his lips clamped on the nearest one. With him drinking greedily, Cattleya moaned at the top of her voice with her descending hips bringing her down onto his rising cannon and her womanhood continued to suck him in.

"So large!" Cattleya moaned as she thrust down onto the younger warrior and he felt semen gathering from his balls rising in his heavy genital pouch. He sat up and released her derriere in favor of squeezing her quaking flesh with the spaces he held swelling.

He pulsated within her depths as she sat astride him as he held onto her bobbing breasts and played them nonstop with her milk dribbling down his other hand. While receiving his tremendous pounding, she caressed the back of his head and trickled her fingers through his hair.

Naruto moaned while gulping down the milk before freeing it and his fingers buried themselves in the swelled areas. He licked against the other lactating bud and his oceanic into her pure cerulean eyes as their hips worked together.

They started licking the other's tongue and she placed her hands on his shoulders while his hardness flew through her tunnels. Either of them panted while sweating and his hands remained planted on her quaking flesh as their synced movements allowed this.

The blonde knew that Cattleya's walls would wrap around his hilt any moment and the semen gathering into his growth made him swell to where he was vibrated inside of her. Moans escalated between their sealed lips as their climaxes happened within seconds of the other and the hormonal fluids exploded from her crevice.

Milk continued to run down Naruto's fingers as they held onto the colossal spheres and both stiffened until their orgasm was over. Cattleya fell forward with the younger boy's head being encased between her breasts as her arms wrapped around him and she moved onto her back.

She tenderly ran her fingers down his back and he lifted his head from the valley before pressing his lips against hers. With his hands staying on her breasts, he kissed the maternal beauty and smiled at her while her hands gripped his hindquarters.

"Worth the wait?" Naruto asked.

"It absolutely was, Naruto-kun." Cattleya breathlessly said.

"Ya know, Lana and Airi don't look like they're coming back in a while so…" Naruto smiled once he took to plunging his hardness into her entrance and she gripped the couch while he held onto her ankles. With Cattleya now on her back, he lifted her lower body to where he could pound into her wetness while standing and her bosom rocked back and forth.

She received his thunderous thrusts and as she reveled in her ecstasy, she felt her maternal morality beginning to fade in favor of her recent lust. Cattleya dreamily looked up at Naruto while he slammed his tower into her tunnels with her crying out the entire time as thunder echoed outside and rain poured down.

_Shortly afterwards_

Cum sprayed from Cattleya's pussy as Naruto pistoned against her colossal cheeks and he held onto her breasts as she was on all fours. With their release squirting from her flooded womanhood, she cried out with him and they stayed connected even as they started sinking.

Standing, he took Cattleya with him by wrapping his arms around her plump body before lying her on the couch and she cuddled against him. The warriors smiled with satisfaction as she cupped Naruto's face to give him a deep kiss and she caressed his cheeks as he caressed her backside.

She moved on top of him and brushed her fingers through his wet locks with his hands as she sensually rubbed her flesh on him. Vigorously licking the other's tongue, they groaned once it finally came to an end and Naruto realized something hilarious about his current situation.

"Hey, Cattleya-chan, you wanna hear something really funny?" Naruto said.

"What's that?"

"I was supposed to dry off, but now I'm wet again." Naruto chuckled and Cattleya couldn't help but join in at the comical irony.

"Speaking of which, how was your day with Melpha?" The weaponsmith asked.

"Like you said last night, she trusts me completely." Naruto beamed with the older woman smiling.

"Of course, she does." Cattleya said with his hands traveling to her cheeks and her arms wrapping around his neck with his head disappearing into her cleavage. She endearingly caressed the back of his head and she reflected on her time with him.

Though their mutual lust played a great role in bringing them together, Naruto and Cattleya knew their newfound relationship was steadily growing and wondered where it'd take them in the future. For now, she kept the thought at bay to enjoy her current activity of smothering his head and his roamed her desirable flesh.

_Not long afterwards_

"Welcome back, sweetheart." Cattleya said to Lana as Airi finally returned home and he hugged her.

"My apologies for taking so long in getting him home." Airi said.

"It's alright, Airi-san. Since you were having fun out there, it'd be unfair to hold you responsible for the weather." Cattleya smiled while brushing her fingers through Lana's curly hair.

"Mom, is Naruto-san and Melpha-san back yet? I wanna thank them for the milk." Lana smiled as he held up the now-empty bottle.

"They're setting the table as we speak, dear. Go ahead." Cattleya said with Lana heading into the dining room and left the wraith alone with his mother.

"So, does he know yet?" Airi asked and Cattleya's warm demeanor slowly became a somber one.

"No." Cattleya answered and Airi sympathetically touched her shoulder.

"Take your own pace and things just might work out." Airi said and Cattleya held her hand in gratitude.

"Thank you, Airi-san." Cattleya answered and the wraith felt sweat radiating on the gown.

"Are you alright?" Airi asked.

"Oh, I'll be fine; just worked up a sweat cleaning up the sofa and setting some scented candles to cover the scent." Cattleya explained and Airi nodded.

"I don't suppose you'd care to join us for dinner when it's just about to be served?"

"No, thank you. I'll be fine." Airi said with the rain beginning to cease and once her farewells had been said, the wraith flew into the sky with the doors being closed. Cattleya then walked into the dining room to see Lana excitedly talking to Naruto and Melpha and happily joined the three for dinner.

Once it was over, Naruto noticed Melpha staring out the window at the pouring rain and stood behind the priestess to wrap his arms around her waist. She placed her hands atop his while he whispered into her ear and she nodded in agreement.

Naruto smiled while kissing her lip and she melted into the kiss while caressing the underside of his chin. Once she retired to the guest room for her nightly prayers, Naruto looked back outside with a loud thunder clap sounded and he heard Cattleya speaking in the next room.

With Lana making his way upstairs, Naruto was told by Cattleya that the boy would be sleeping with her out of fear from the thunder and the blonde understood the situation with her spoiled son. She looked at the top of the stairs to make sure her son was out of sight and embraced him while making sure his face poked out of her cleavage.

"Good night and here's something for Melpha." Cattleya whispered before planting her lips against his and her palms ventured into his trousers until settling on his testicles. Naruto's tongue wildly fought Cattleya's while she caressed his balls before finally stroking his erection and their breathing quickened as she pumped it.

A second later, their lips celebrated and Naruto's legs wobbled from Cattleya's handjob as she moved back. Even though he was tempted to strip her and engage in another tryst, he refrained in remembering that she would be sharing her bed with Lana and the scent of arousal was the last thing she needed with him in the room.

"Good night, Cattleya-chan." Naruto said as she headed upstairs and he used his Hiraishin mark to teleport in the guest bedroom with the weaponsmith only noticing the door closing. Smiling, she shut her own door and began tucking her own young son into her bed.

_Meanwhile_

"Naruto-kun." Melpha said as Naruto lied her down on the combined guest beds before giving her a deep kiss and she groaned from feeling his eager tongue on hers. She eventually licked against his and they kept at it while he slowly started removing her bodysuit.

" _The way his tongue rubs my own is making feel so hot."_ Melpha thought with the crotch area of her bodysuit becoming damp as he continued to strip her and abruptly stopped at her cleavage. He sensually ended the kiss and stood as she watched on.

Melpha observed Naruto remove the last of his clothing to expose his throbbing erection from Cattleya's earlier teasing and her docile face became flushed from staring. He then returned to undressing Melpha and feasted his eyes on her bare bosom.

He instantly got on top of the older blonde and planted his lips on her tit before sucking it to a welcome surprise of her lactating. Naruto downed the milk and switched to the other bulb where he fed off the creamy liquid from it in delight with the bosomy woman moaning.

" _Her tits aren't perky like Cattleya-chan's, but I'm still gonna fun with them."_ Naruto thought before sitting behind Melpha and she sat in his lap facing away from him with his erection in front of her folds. Once he whispered into her ears, the next move he made was lying back and facing her womanhood with the woman now facing his erection with it comfortably placed between her breasts.

Melpha felt him eagerly beginning to leave her folds and lowly moaned as she faced his tower. Fascinated from the warmth of it radiating between her flesh, she gave it a lick and stared as the pre-cum formed a bridge between her tongue.

As she felt Naruto's tongue licking between her folds and tasting her building arousal, she mewled while remembering a tip he gave earlier. She then gripped either side of her breasts and started rubbing them together on his hardened cannon.

Hearing his moans, Melpha's awakening instincts began to take place as she began utilizing her breasts more intensely and the flesh engulfing his manhood caused him to groan even more. She once more licked against the foreskin and savored the taste while smothering his glory in the valley of pliable flesh.

Naruto was impressed by her newfound skill being effective as his semen made his growth swell within her bosom and she kissed the tip a single time. Melpha opened her mouth and took her time in placing most of it within her jaws.

He patiently waited until he was within before jetting his hips upright and Melpha kneaded her bust together on it while feeling the tip repeatedly reaching her uvula. She lathered it with her tongue and the saliva made it throb even more by each lick while her own throbbing walls were teased by him.

Melpha moaned while Naruto's hardness jerked through her globes into her mouth and she awaited his release from his vibrations with his thumbs teasing her clit all the while. What seemed like a good while of oral licking came to end as they mutually had their first taste of the other's release and continued to savor the hormonal substances.

"Melpha-chan is incredible, but do you know what the best part of is?" Naruto whispered into her ear.

"Yes?" Melpha spoke.

"We're not done yet." Naruto grinned while turning her over and lying eyes on her glistening womanhood to his delight with his crotch moving close to hers. Knowing of his power, she gripped the bedsheets and held onto them as he looked down at her with caring eyes.

His warm-hearted smile was all she needed to return the affectionate look as his cock loomed near her folds and started to push through her folds. Melpha's blush grew as the shinobi's manhood expanded her walls and claimed her virginity.

She loudly cried out in response once his cannon was fully within her pussy and her eyes glistened with astounding joy with him groaning in return. Naruto took his time in thrusting into her entrance once she had ample time to adjust to him and Melpha's flesh quaked from his movements.

The priestess started bucking her hips while he plowed into her wetness and grinned at her flaming walls being rubbed by his foreskin. Naruto placed his hands underneath her cheeks and lifted her in order to bring her into his lap while kneeling.

Melpha moaned as she held onto his shoulders and thrust down onto his cock as he held onto her cheeks. Her breasts swung into the air as she thrust against him and he rammed his hardness through her lower flaps with her feet now being on either side of him.

The blondes moaned in unison as he licked her neck once again and she felt his hardness swelling within her caverns while riding him. As they looked into the other's eyes, Naruto's hands went to her breasts and rubbed them together while they jiggled excessively as the bed squeaked from their movements.

Naruto propelled his glory into Melpha's wetness and pounded against her womb with her walls becoming tighter. He groaned from his balls ascending with his release causing his tower to rattle about within her and she howled once he took to licking her bobbing tits.

Lathering the milk dripping buds with his tongue, he listened to her pleased moans while her nails started digging into his backside and she watched him excessively taste her bosom. She wrapped her legs around him and this allowed him to venture deeper into her milking caverns.

Naruto ravenously drank her lactating liquid while standing and her eyes shimmered in lust from their sync movements while she bucked her hips. Challenging his swelling growth into her wetness, he ceased drinking her milk and their lips reunited with his fingers staying planted on her flesh.

While his hands squeezed both her tits and flesh to no end, Naruto shot his hardness into Melpha's pussy and either of their eyes closed dreamily while enjoying their kiss. They basked in their shared bliss with her clinging to him and his length's throbbing grew all the more erratic while striking her walls with great power.

Their tongues danced in a saliva-filled tango and her tightening with his cock's constant pulsing while his crotch lunged against hers. Tightly holding onto the younger blonde, Melpha moaned with her mind falling prey to her ecstasy and sweat cascading down their copulating forms.

The mattress continued to rock beneath Naruto's feet with only their moaning and bodies colliding as his tower swelled within her womanhood flying down it. Melpha's shaking breasts were eventually freed so he could hold onto her cheeks and the globes pressed against him in result.

Milk trickled down his pectoral muscles while Melpha placed her hand on the back of Naruto's head and lovingly stroke it with his fingers squeezing her peach. In the midst of her pleasure, the priestess was amazed by how she thrusted her warmth down onto his ascending member and her toes curled from his member's hardness striking her caverns.

" _Every time I move against him, I lose it little by little…"_ Melpha's thought process trailed off as her walls were pounded against a final time and they clamped down on his vibrating cannon as she wailed between their lips. Naruto groaned as their orgasmic fiercely exploded against the other while bursting from her entrance and foaming out in thick floods.

The pair kept their lips together the entire time as their blended release went on and their lips slowly drew away from the other. With their eyes not leaving the other's for a second, he sat down and watched her rest against him peacefully with a dreamy expression on her pleased face.

In the time they relaxed, neither of them spoke with their smiles being their only expressions and she contently sighed with his fingers moving through her lengthy locks. They eventually got back on their feet and he pulled out of Melpha while she turned.

He lightly held onto her forearms with his throbbing piece returning to her folds and thrusting his crotch forward with her flesh swinging forward. Melpha rutted her hips against Naruto's movements and loudly moaned while he held her steady.

Naruto felt Melpha's aroused wetness sucking him in and watched her breasts heave forward into the air. He started licking against her nape for a time and earned a higher amount of moans from her before carefully licking her earlobe.

She looked back at him as he plowed into her channels and shortly released her forearms to cup what he could hold of her breasts. Caressing them together, he squeezed her leaking tits and pulled at them in twisting motions with the beauty crying out.

He thrashed his erection about within her grinding innards and he kept at teasing her heaving flesh in the process. Melpha's vision turned blurry through her younger lover's manhood traveling into her depths and finding her G-spot not long from then.

As her melodious moans became pleasured screams that begged for continued pleasure, tears ran down her flushed cheeks and Naruto smiled at this mood while she looked back at him. She got close to where their tongues reunited and wagged against the other in an addictive fashion.

He brushed her hair over her shoulder and reeled her in to where her back touched his chest while she reached back to caress the underside of his chin. She used the other to rub her hardened clit as fast as she could and her milk leaked down his fingers.

" _Even when losing her mind, Melpha-chan is still so hot."_ Naruto thought while jerking his member forth through her crevices and their tongues separated so she could nibble his neck. To his amazement, her gnawing became mixed with licking and this formed a hickey just as semen erupted into her stomach.

He and Melpha stood in place until the release ended and they fell forward onto the mattress while separating. They lie apart for a brief period before deciding to close the distance with him embracing her and she nuzzled his heart while he blew out the candles.

_The next day_

Naruto sat in the living room with Cattleya and Melpha as they observed a map detailing their small venture to the spa. With the journey taking a whole day to reach, he offered to teleport them there and they declined in order to visit a hot spring Tomoe and Shizuka once went to.

"With that all settled, all we need to do now is prepare to leave." Naruto said.

"Leave where?" Lana said upon entering the room and Cattleya looked up at him with her smile turning into a glum expression.

"Well, Lana, the day after tomorrow, the four of us are going on a trip to a spa in Tamia." Naruto said while pointing to said location on the map.

"Oh, boy!" Lana smiled with excitement building on his face.

"That's right, Lana." Melpha said before Cattleya looked at her young son and that was when her final point.

"Naruto-kun, Melpha, that won't be necessary." Cattleya said while rising to her feet.

"Why not?" Naruto asked.

"Lana, there's something we have to talk about." Cattleya said while gently taking her son's hand in hers.

"What is it, Mom?" Lana asked just before they headed upstairs to her room and the door closed with Naruto and Melpha giving the other confused looks.

"Why can't I go?!" Lana wailed at the top of his voice from behind the door and the blondes' faces became looks of surprise at this. As the sounds of his protesting wails went on, Cattleya tried her best to calm him down and Naruto didn't know what to make of the situation.

"That's quite enough, young man!" Cattleya sternly but clearly spoke from her room and silence filled the house for some time. An hour or so later, only the weaponsmith came out and walked outside with Naruto being the first to get up.

"I've got this." Naruto reassuringly said to Melpha, who nodded at him before he followed her outside and found her sitting on a well next to her house. He sat next to her and she looked at him with a dour expression instead of her usual cheeriness.

"Cattleya-chan, what's the matter?" Naruto inquired.

"Lana will not be going with us on the journey." Cattleya said.

"Why not?" Naruto asked.

"I've arranged for Airi to watch him in the time we're away." Cattleya said and Naruto gave her a confused look for a time.

"Cattleya-chan, does leaving him behind have anything to do with us?" Naruto asked and Cattleya gently took his hand while caressing it and giving him her loving smile.

"No, Naruto-kun; even before us, I never had any intent on bringing Lana with me whether I accepted or not." Cattleya said.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"It's because I won't be the one to endanger him ever again if I can help it." Cattleya said.

"Endanger him again? What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Do you remember how I told you about bringing him into battle from believing we were to die together if it came to that?" Cattleya asked and Naruto nodded.

"If I had realized how utterly foolish and irresponsible that was sooner, Lana wouldn't have had to see his father die. That's why he's safest here." Cattleya sadly explained and Naruto wrapped his arm around her side after a while.

"But you know even if we did run into anything bad on the way, Melpha-chan and I wouldn't let anything happen to him or you." Naruto said and Cattleya looked to him with her trusting eyes.

"I know that, Naruto-kun, but I think it'd be best for him to remain here." Cattleya said.

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather me teleport all of us there?" Naruto offered and the tall woman wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun, but I believe this is for the best." Cattleya said and Naruto was starting to run out of rationalizations for her.

"Cattleya-chan, if you start leaving Lana behind now, is this how things will be each time you have to travel outside of your homeland?" He asked and she gave him an uncertain look to which he returned her embrace. Seeing how much this upset her, he put it to the side for the time being and stroked her back; both of them failing to notice Lana jealously glaring at him from the window.

* * *

I wasn't planning on making this a two-parter but the story was getting longer than I had planned.

For this story, I wanted a contrast between Cattleya and Melpha for their sex lives with Naruto; the former being pent up from not having any sex since Lana was born and the latter's shyness making way for her shared romantic feelings for our favorite shinobi.

Since I don't care at Owen in the least, killing him off was easy and it adds to the layer of this story in ways you'll see in the next chapter. For example, if there was anything I ever disliked about Cattleya, it's the fact she always brings Lana into battle with her and uses the boy as a human shield knowing she can't fight as well while holding him.

While any sane-minded adult, or responsible warrior for that matter, would find the idea horrific on its own, her belief that he should die in combat with her borders on mental instability at its worst. Originally, there was to be a scene where Naruto sees Cattleya fighting with Lana in her hold and harshly but realistically warns her that the worst of opponents would only wound her to make her watch them kill her son.

In lieu of that, she learns the consequences of this by having Lana witness his father die because she insisted on taking him into battle with her and blames herself with Melpha healing her. Regarding the busty priestess, I always felt there'd be a natural relationship between them and this is where his in-crossover angelic descent comes into play in one of several fashions.

Now that Lana's understandably jealous side is present, you'll have to see what happens next and given how he's been spoiled (but not ill-behaved)), we'll have to see what happens next.

Until next time which hopefully will be shorter than you think, see you soon and don't forget to review as the next chapter will be filled with some threesome action and more. Ciao for now.


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

Here we are again with the 2nd chapter of this lust-filled ride with Cattleya and Melpha as Naruto takes the wheel. Continuing from the last chapter, he runs into the road block of finding out Cattleya is afraid to bring Lana on their trip and now to see how things will work out.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own  _ **Naruto**_ or  _ **Queen's Blade  
**_**Notes:** The Hot Spring is the same one from the 7th season of  _ **Queen's Blade: The Exiled Virgin**_ and and credit for the first sex scene goes to long-time collaborator  ** _Pyromania101._**

* * *

**A PYROSKETCHRAPTOR PRODUCTION**

* * *

"Why does he get to go and I don't?" Lana demanded to know after dinner and Cattleya gave him a stern stare.

"Young man, I'm not going to repeat myself." She firmly said and Lana scowled at his mother.

"I want to stay with you! Take me!" Lana demanded and her stare remained as hardened as ever.

"The answer is no, and wipe that look off your face right now." Cattleya said and given how the boy usually got his way with most things, this made his frown deepen with the result being him sent to his room. Unbeknownst to either of them, Naruto stood nearby and gave both of them sympathetic stares before going to the nearby Melpha.

"Is there anything we can do?" Melpha asked and Naruto thoughtfully caressed her face while smiling at the thoughtful woman.

"Don't worry; I'll think of something even if it takes me all night." Naruto said and he then noticed her yawning. Smiling at her, he picked her up bridal style and carried her to the guest room before stripping her down to her bodysuit.

"Good night, Melpha-chan." Naruto said while tucking her in and she wrapped her arms around his neck before bringing him in for a gentle kiss. The blondes brushed their fingers through the other's locks until the kiss came to an end and he lovingly gave her forehead a soft one.

"Good night, Naruto-kun." Melpha softly said to him before the embrace was undone and he headed to the door. Giving her a caring look while seeing her rest, he quietly closed it behind him and slung his night clothes over his shoulder while making his way to the bathroom.

He then noticed Cattleya walking up the stairs with her night gown in hand and she stopped at the bathroom door. She looked at him before he politely nodded for her to go inside and she observed his clothes before opening the door.

"Care to join me? There's something I could use your thoughts on." Cattleya said before he followed her into the bathroom and she began filling the grand tub with warm water. As the bathroom filled with steam, he set his clothes near the sink and looked to see Cattleya stripping.

Doubting the sight of her naked body would grow old, Naruto waited until she was done and she looked back at him with her chest shaking for a good moment. She endearingly caressed his jawline and it was only then he began to undress.

Sitting on a stool that managed to support her towering body, Naruto finished undressing and set his clothes aside. He looked to Cattleya's backside and staring at it made his throbbing happen to no end.

"So, Cattleya-chan, what did you want my thoughts on?" Naruto said while taking a washcloth and lathering it with soap before doing the same to her backside with suds.

"I'm starting to think that one of the reasons Lana doesn't want me to leave is because he's afraid of something happening to me on the road." Cattleya said while her younger partner washed her back in circular motions and she lifted her arm.

"Any kid in Lana's shoes would feel the same after losing his Dad, but do you know how you're going to help him understand you'll be fine?" Naruto asked while cleaning her armpit and moving to the other once completed.

"I believe I have a way to convince that I'll be fine and hopefully he'll understand." Cattleya said and the shinobi moving to her front and choosing to lather her by hand. The weaponsmith smiled at him while spreading her legs and he chuckled at her teasing him as he moved closer.

She watched as he lathered the soap on her feet and worked his way up to her inner thigh. Naruto smoothly applied soap to it while she undid her ponytail and brushed her long hair over and gave her younger lover a sultry stare.

"Done!" Naruto said and before he got to his feet, Cattleya sat him in her lap while holding onto his derriere and groping it. She sensually rubbed her breasts against his backside and covered his body with soap until pouring the washing bucket on either of them.

"There we go." Cattleya said as Naruto rose from her lap and watched as she stepped into the spacious tub with himself sitting on the other side. Both deeply sighed in bliss at the warm water and relaxed while looking to the other person.

"Cattleya-chan, how do you make this water so warm? It's like being in a spa!" Naruto said with glee.

"That's because the pipes were actually replicated in the way of hot springs. Pretty good, don't you agree?" Cattleya smiled in appreciation and Naruto chuckled at this as they continue to chat. In the midst of their conversation, his stomach rumbled and he chuckled in embarrassment.

"Sorry about that, Cattleya-chan; I thought I ate enough at dinner." Naruto said.

"Then let me feed you, Naruto-chan." Cattleya said while holding her breasts together and her water-soaked spheres hypnotized him into making his way into her lap. He held onto the flesh and engulfed her tit before drinking from in his newfound habit.

The weaponsmith smiled at his drinking of her milk and he gulped it down so much it was a wonder he wasn't choking. Downing the delicious substance, Naruto's strength kept her breasts in his hold as they stayed buoyant in the water and his erection hadn't lessened at all in his time while she felt him poking against her.

Not surprised in the least, she watched as his feverish sucking went on to her once-low moans became audible and her womanhood throbbed for him from his feeding. The mother's face became flushed as he drank her milk and she placed her hands on his posterior as she wiggled.

"Cattleya-chan…" The blonde began to ask with his question being interrupted when Cattleya placed a finger on his lips, silencing him completely. She wiggled a bit, causing her massive breasts to bounce slightly and the water sloshed around.

"I want you to enter me while sitting in my lap," she explained. Seeing his bewildered look, she smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, I'll guide you."

As Naruto got comfortable in his position, Cattleya reached down and grabbed his posterior, using her firm grip on it to pull him closer. Naruto, in turn, began guiding his member into his lover's opening until they both gasped as their respective reproductive organs collided while he managed to stay in Cattleya's lap the whole time.

Naruto plunged through Cattleya's wetness and his great cannon sped against her tunnels while she held onto his hind quarters. While holding her breast in place so he could lick against her lactating bulbs, they shook in his hold while his body and that of Cattleya's pushed together.

The blonde groped her flesh to no end while pounding through her folds with all his might and Cattleya kept him seated in her great lap. Both moaned while his throbbing cannon struck against her walls and he lapped up her milk until their lips pressed together.

A passionate clash of their tongues took place in the kiss while she groped at his cheeks and he shot his cock through her folds before teasingly giving her plump derriere a smack. She groaned as he went back to squeezing her spanked sit-spot and their eyes had squeezed shut as ripples went sent throughout the water while cupping the other cheek.

With her breasts squishing on him, he moaned from his swelling cock getting smothered from all sides by her narrowing caverns and he felt semen gathering in it. The blonde's vibrations rattled throughout her tunnels and her chest heaved in and out of the water.

Saliva was exchanged in the kiss while their tongues brushed together until it came to an end with a tender bite to her lower lip and his gnawing targeted her closest globe. As his canines chewed at the incredible softness, he groaned as his seeds unloaded with Cattleya's awaiting womb and she cried out at the top of her voice.

While his semen and her juices gushed out into the warm water where either substance dissolved, Cattleya took the back of his head and allowed him to rest it on while it bulged like a flotation device. Sweat trickled down his temple while relaxing against her and she smiled down at him.

"Naruto-chan, that never ceases to amaze me." Cattleya said as Naruto resumed drinking from her tit to her continuing joy and he squeezed the other between his index and middle fingers. This time, the drinking went on for at least a minute and his hardness continue to throb inside her depths.

"Oh, my. You must really be hungry." Cattleya softly laughed and he ceased sucking on the bulb to address her.

"Not hunger; stamina." Naruto said before switching to the other tit and drinking from it with more impulse with the moaning the whole time. As milk flowed into his mouth, he restarted his thrusts and the elder warrior held him against her.

Seconds later, they shifted around in the bath to where she now sat in his lap and his manhood was now between her folds. Cattleya's legs stayed spread as he jerked his growth through her crevice and pummeled his way into her walls once again while holding onto her breasts.

Cattleya's face remained flushed as she shook her waist atop his glory and he rested his face against her back with her gigantic assets heaving from his swift movements. She brought her warmth down onto his rising cock and had Naruto squeeze her bosom together so she could lick and squeeze her lactating nipples.

With milk dripping into the bathwater, Cattleya's great peach was pounded against by his energetic crotch and he groaned from his arising balls gathering cum into his vibrating tower. His fingers massaged and groped her breasts while bucked against the young man.

"It's so great! Every time you play with my breasts, the tighter my pussy gets!" Cattleya moaned upon her G-spot being wildly pounded against and he smiled at her ecstasy while she licked her tits.

"Cattleya-chan's gonna cum any minute now…" Naruto teased from his growth rocketing through her tightness while she stayed mounted on him and worked with the blonde to please her bobbing chest. Her tears of pleasure ran down her lustful smile as her voice echoed in octaves throughout the bathroom and the water threated to leave the tub.

Naruto gritted his teeth at Cattleya's tightening pussy and groaned as her innards smothered his growth to which his semen erupted into her stomach while she exploded against him orgasmic ecstasy. Her eyes watered from the intensity of his thick release wildly spraying within and Naruto's hands never left her colossal chest.

_Sometime later_

Cattleya sat on the edge of the tub once she finished drying off and Naruto dried off behind her before moving closer. She smiled upon feeling his chest touch her back while his hands rested on her stomach and he smiled with support at her.

"Are you sure you don't want my help with Lana?" Naruto asked and she looked to him with a confident smile.

"Don't worry, Naruto-chan. I have no doubt I'll get him to understand." Cattleya said and he stepped out of the tub to sit next to her.

"Then I leave the rest to you." Naruto answered and she smiled at him before taking into her lap to wrap her arms around him. With her mammoth chest squishing against him, he circled his arms around her body and moaned from the intensity of the kiss.

She ran her hand down his backside and squeezed his peach while he did the same with his hand resting on the back of her head. Eventually, they ended the embrace and donned their night clothes before leaving the room.

"Good night, Cattleya-chan." Naruto said to Cattleya as she stopped in front of Lana's bedroom and looked back to him.

"Good night, Naruto-kun." She said to him before he walked into the guest room and closed the door behind him. She opened her son's bedroom door and looked to see the boy lying on his bed with a forlorn expression on his face.

"Mom?" Lana said as he looked to his mother and she silently shut the door to sit on the bed while running her fingers through her son's curly locks.

"Lana, I think it's time we had a talk." Cattleya said.

_The Next Day_

"That's what your Mom said?" Naruto asked Lana as he watched the boy temper a sword and he nodded in affirmation at the blonde.

"She said stuff about how I don't have to be afraid of her traveling since she'd have you and Melpha-san to help her. But, I still wish that I could go, too." Lana said.

"Lana, your Mom not taking you with her doesn't mean its always going to be this way. After all, she might take you with her the next time she travels somewhere." Naruto said.

"I know that and she said its normal for me to feel that way." Lana said once he finished tempering the sword and he placed it in the cooling unit.

"Lana, I promise to have your Mom back to you safe and sound if it helps ease your mind." Naruto said with a strong salute and his confident look which the boy stood.

"You promise?" Lana asked.

"Yes, I do." Naruto answered with passion and though this didn't upset him about not going any less, Lana faintly smiled.

"Thank you, Naruto-san." Lana said with Naruto giving a thumbs up to the child and failed to notice Cattleya and Melpha both listening in to their dear shinobi. They looked to each other and nodded while leaving the two to be.

Not long after he and Lana came upstairs, he looked to see the lad head to the shop and he looked to see Melpha nearby.

"That was an incredibly benevolent thing you did for Lana, Naruto-kun." Melpha smiled.

"Well, I'm not that sure it'll help him by much but we'll see what happens." Naruto said.

"Knowing you, it'll help him very effectively." Melpha said as she and Naruto now walking hand-in-hand outside and by nightfall, Cattleya joined them once Lana had been laid down for the night.

"Naruto-kun, I can't thank you enough for helping Lana get through this." Cattleya said.

"Helping him was no problem at all, Cattleya-chan." Naruto smiled.

"Because of that, I can now leave knowing that he'll understand." Cattleya smiled.

"With any luck, we'll be at the hot springs Tomoe-san and Shizuka-san mentioned faster than we had thought." Melpha said.

"Indeed, we will with a good night's rest." Cattleya said.

"We're all packed and raring to go, so that's the best thing to do right now." Naruto agreed and Melpha arose from the couch.

"Good night, Cattleya-san and I'll see you upstairs, Naruto-kun." Melpha tenderly smiled.

"Sleep well, Melpha." Cattleya said as the priestess headed upstairs and left Naruto and Cattleya by themselves. The blonde extinguished the candle and embraced his lover as she planted a deep kiss between the two.

Though he was initially in her lap, she lie him back on the couch while fighting against his ravenous tongue and both groaned in the darkness. She deepened the kiss while cupping his cheeks and it took the blonde's manhood very little time to awaken once her chest smothered his torso.

He moaned from his cock's aching throbs and reached forward to place his hands on Cattleya's rear. Undeterred by this, she continued to kiss him as he hiked up her gown to her lower back and placed his hands on her cheeks in effort to lower them.

"My, my, is this your idea of a goodnight kiss?" Cattleya asked while looking back at his manhood.

"Sort of." Naruto chuckled and Cattleya stared at it for a while with her smile building on her face. The blonde formed a shadow clone to keep an eye on Lana's room and he nodded to her once he was in place.

Cattleya took hold of his shorts and boxers in one grip before sliding her thong down to the floor. Straddling her young shinobi, her face flushed at the fiery feeling going on in her loins and her arousal trickled down her inner thighs.

She gripped his erection and gave it a few encouraging strokes as she positioned its head at her folds until accepting it. Cattleya grinded his cock and he started to pound his growth into her core while she sat astride him.

With her body feeling hot, she lifted her nightgown and dropped it to the floor while riding Naruto's accelerating cock with her hips shooting down at a synced speed. Cattleya's lactating nipples gazed his chest once she placed her hands on either side of his torso and he placed his hands on her cheeks.

His lips engulfed her tit and drank from it impulsively as her chest swung forward the entire time. Even with their moans, neither Melpha nor Lana showed any signs of coming downstairs as he drank from her tit and kept her in place with his grasping of her cheeks.

Cattleya felt Naruto's cannon getting bigger inside of her squeezing wetness and lewdly moaned at the intensity of his thrusts while he thundered about within. He opened his mouth and buried his face into her cleavage to lick either of her quaking globes until gnawing on them.

While he tended to her famous bosom, she shook her waist and rolled her hips forward to propel her tunnels down his growth. He groaned at her entrance sucking him in and her innards withstood his powerful movements to where she rested her hands on the tops of her breasts.

She reared back while shutting her eyes as she drove her hips downward and he did the opposite while resting on his back. He watched her with fascination as her bosom was squeezed together and fondled herself in the process.

He enjoyed the view as their releases took shape and either of the warrior's blushes remained as strong as could be. Naruto jetted his length into her pussy and she practically sang once their orgasms exploded against the other.

"This is getting to be really something, isn't it?" Naruto panted to Cattleya as their release ran down his growth while it spasmed within and shrouded his balls.

"Yes, but that's to be expected of having great stamina." Cattleya answered while seductively sliding her finger down his chest and sweat ran down either of their bodies. Naruto thrust against her once again and she framed his face tenderly.

"Oh, Naruto-kun, you energetic rascal; if we keep going at this, we'd be down here all night without any rest but don't worry, there's always tomorrow depending on where we stop." Cattleya reassured him and he freed her cheeks to which a deep kiss was planted on his lips.

"Good night, Cattleya-chan." Naruto said as the hulking warrior got off his cannon and got dressed before kissing his cheek.

"See you tomorrow, Naruto-kun." Cattleya said as she walked upstairs and left the blonde with his still-throbbing cock. He smiled as he got an idea and teleported to the guest room once gathering his clothes.

_Seconds later_

"You're doing incredible, Melpha-chan!" Naruto moaned while driving his hardness into her ample valley while she held them together and massaged either side of it with her bodysuit pulled down to her navel. She kept her lips planted on the tip of his member and sucked at it while it was driven through her breasts into her mouth.

She kneaded her globes together on his cock as it thrust through her breasts and he kept his palms planted atop the pliable flesh. Melpha used her tongue to lather the tip with saliva in a stirring manner and moaned at his vigorous thrusts.

Naruto smiled at the blonde woman's newfound skills of pleasure and he moaned with electricity running throughout his pelvis while it was flung forward. Melpha's oceanic eyes kept focused on his rod jetting into her mouth and her smooth licking was sucking on it was so skilled that he felt as though his growth would melt.

The swelling of his growth caused the blushing priestess to keep her inner thighs together as she grew wet within her caverns and she opened her mouth to blow on the exposed foreskin. Naruto smiled with glee at this as she focused blowing on the saliva-soaked hilt and found her purring at how hot he felt inside her bosom.

Finding her purr sexy, he leaned forward to kiss her forehead and she gave him her endearing smile while her blowing went on with her amorous eyes sparkling. The pair kept their eyes fixed on the other as they managed to continue pleasuring the other as he reached back and allowed his fingers to worm their way into her folds.

"How's this, Melpha-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Incredible." Melpha spoke in an unexpectedly welcome sultry voice and he smiled at this with his growth vibrating until her face was sprayed with his cum. Naruto listened to his partner moan as her wetness stained his fingers with her orgasmic streams and he removed them to hold over her soft lips.

She answered this by kissing his fingers and licking them before he removed his hilt from her bosom. He caressed the beauty's cheeks while their lips made contact and they stayed in the other's arms for the rest of the night.

_The next day_

After gathering their supplies and saying goodbye to Lana and Airi in the morning, Naruto and either of the bosomy women were on their journey to Tamia.

"According to this map, the hot spring is just on the other side of this mountain." Cattleya said as she read the map.

"We're certainly making good time then at the pace we're going. Don't you agree, Naruto-kun?" Melpha said.

"You bet we are. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if it was right around the corner." Naruto grinned.

"With these mountainous regions, you might be right." Cattleya agreed while giving it to Naruto to where he could navigate and they managed to find the hot spring by the afternoon.

"Say, Naruto-kun, how far are we from Tamia?" Cattleya asked.

"We're a short number of hours away but I can easily teleport us there if you want." Naruto answered.

"In that case, how about we enjoy a nice bath here for a while?" Cattleya proposed.

"I don't see why not. Melpha-chan, what do you think?" The sage said.

"I think it's a wonderful idea; Naruto-kun, let's give it a try." Melpha happily agreed and he formed a few shadow clones before fanning them out to keep an eye out for any approaching travels. All three of them began to strip down and the shinobi was treated to the sight of both Cattleya and Melpha's breasts swinging into the air as they removed their clothing.

He looked in fascination as it just occurred to him this was his first time seeing either of the beauties naked in broad daylight and Melpha was the first to step into the water with Naruto waiting for Cattleya to enter. The weaponsmith's maternal smile appeared on her face as she walked into the water and he finally stepped into it once they had with relaxed sighs filling the air seconds later.

"Isn't this incredible?" Melpha asked while flexing her arms.

"Yes, the water does feel incredible." Cattleya smiled.

"You can say that again. When Tomoe and Shizuka said this was great, they were right on the nose." Naruto grinned as he leaned back against the edge of the hot spring with his arms folded behind his head and sighed once again. The trio continued to talk as they enjoyed the water and the sun beaming down on them slowly began to become blocked out with clouds.

"Done soaking already, Naruto-chan?" Cattleya asked as he got to his feet and began to walk out of the hot spring.

"Nah, I'm just trying to remember if I packed any jerky or something." Naruto answered.

"Oh, you're hungry?" Melpha asked and Cattleya got to her feet as well before stepping in front of him and wrapping her arms around him. She sat down in the water with him kneeling down in front of her and Melpha looked on as Naruto licked her tit addictively until placing his lips on it.

The priestess observed as Naruto drank from the grand bulb and vigorously groped at her chest while shutting his eyes. Though she blushed at this, a hint of envy hit her mind as she stood and made her way over to the pair.

"If it satisfies you, Naruto-kun, you may help yourself to my milk as well." Melpha said while holding her bosom to him and he freed Cattleya's tit while keeping a hand on her globe. The towering mother watched as he licked against the priestess's nipple before kissing it and sucking at it.

He switched between the lactating bulbs while caressing the globes and both of them laid eyes on his manhood underneath the warm water. Melpha wrapped her fingers around his hardness and Cattleya lightly brushed his testicles while he pleased either of their breasts.

"We'll milk you to your delight, Naruto-kun." Melpha smiled and he opened his mouth to lick his milk-covered lips to smile at her. A few minutes later, she lie on her back and loudly moaned as his tongue made contact with her folds.

He then felt something touch his forehead and realized it was Cattleya's cheeks while she got on top of Melpha. As she felt Naruto continuing to lick into her wetness, her breasts were smothered by Cattleya's grand spheres and she smiled down at her.

The blonde woman wrapped her arms around Cattleya as the weaponsmith took to grinding her aroused clit against the other and their flesh rocked against the other. While she did this, she felt Naruto's fingers finding their way into her soaked crevice and he immediately thrust his fingers into her while making sure he prod her walls along the way.

While Cattleya and Melpha got ecstatic rushes from their stimulated tits and clits rubbing together, Naruto's tongue ventured through the religious woman's caverns and licked at her wetness as he excitedly fingered the other.

Cattleya leaned in closer to the younger buxom woman and Melpha opened her mouth so her tongue could be greeted by hers. They wagged and slobbered tongues while the shinobi managed to please either of them and kept at his prodding/licking as he enjoyed their moaning.

He temporarily removed his tongue to enter Cattleya's wetness and wagged it about within her pussy while she grinded against Melpha. Either of their cheeks went red at this sudden switch and his fingers wriggled within the blonde's tunnels.

Between Naruto and Cattleya, she knew she wouldn't last long against them and her tongue war ceased fire as it was drooled upon while his tongue returned to her folds. The pair moaned as their dual orgasms occurred and the sage took his time in tasting either of the fluids.

Once he was done licking both streams, Cattleya got off Melpha just as he began to stand up and they both moved to him while he looked on. The pair stopped in front of his throbbing manhood with Melpha wrapping her fingers around it and stroking it as Cattleya licked against his genital pouch.

He smiled down at them as Melpha licked the emerging foreskin and blew against it and chills of pleasure ran down his spine as Cattleya started sucking on his left testicle. Groaning, the young man watched the nun lather the veins on his hilt with saliva and the black-haired woman moaned from pleasing his genitals.

The women slightly withdrew to where he watched with excitement as they cupped their breasts and seductively winked at him. With good timing, they smothered their titanic bosoms together on either side of his cock with him loudly moaning from the amazing softness.

Both women looked to see the tip of his growth visibly poking out and they started rubbing their grand spheres against the other. Naruto's pleased groans went on as they massaged his cock and he found it incredible that he was still able to stand up despite the indescribably softness of the combined flesh.

Cattleya and Melpha again equally purred at thesensation of their hardened nipples rubbing against the other and smiled with satisfaction of him jerking his manhood through their cleavage. Thanks to his powerful thrusts, both sets of breasts jiggled against all sides of his erection with his foreskin flying out of their cleavage each time and they eagerly licked at it.

In a repeat of teamwork, Cattleya placed her mouth on the foreskin and sucked on it while working her tongue until Melpha blew on the tip. With the nun's mouth now on his vibrating length, he didn't know how long he'd last against the flesh kneading together on his hilt and concentrated on sending it through the combined breasts.

The busty warriors continued blowing and tasting his vibrating manhood as it grew within their flesh. Naruto practically howled as his rattling hilt finally sprayed onto their faces and dribbled onto their breasts in multiple flowing streams.

"Absolutely delicious." Melpha spoke while licking what was closest to her mouth and Cattleya eagerly licked the creamy substance running down her lovely face. Naruto's semen-dripping hardness was freed once both of them had licked their fill and hemmed in delight at the taste.

"That was heaven on earth…" Naruto said in bliss while sitting down next to them and the pair beamed at this comment while caressing either side of his face.

"And it looks like there's more to come." Cattleya said as she stroked his still-hardened tool and he moaned while receiving amorous kisses to his cheeks. They shortly stood before going back into the hot spring before he sat down and Melpha stood over his tower with a blush.

She sank to her knees while taking in Naruto's swollen member and loudly moaning at him within her warmth once again. Cattleya kneed next to him as he thrust into her womanhood and held onto her breasts once they began to shake.

"Having sex in water feels pretty good, right?" Naruto smiled to Melpha as she started moving her hips forward and thrust down onto his awaiting hardness to grind against him. Feeling his cock thrashing against her walls in return, she mewled from him rubbing her breasts together and set her hands in the bottom of the water.

"Yes, Naruto-kun." Melpha moaned with his thumbs brushing against her lactating nipples and his fingers kneading the sizeable flesh in his hold. Cattleya moved closer to the nun and rubbed her fingers against the blonde's excited clit.

Naruto licked against the lactating spheres and gathered the delicious milk onto his tongue as she rode his soaring hardness thundering into her wet caverns. Cattleya listened to Melpha's moans while teasing her clit and she gripped the nearest tit between her fingers.

The religious beauty cried out as Cattleya gave her nipple a tug and Naruto drank from the other simultaneously. She drove her pussy down onto his swelling hardness and marveled at how he stirred her insides about with his energy-packed poundings.

Melpha's face was then framed by Cattleya, who softly pressed her lips on hers and they both shut their eyes at the kiss. Naruto was treated to the sight of his two partners moaning and kissing while their tongues fought between their sealed lips.

" _Damn, this is hot."_ Naruto thought as his crotch shot upward and moved in sync with Melpha's descending womanhood while her hand found Cattleya's nearest sphere. Circling her areola, she earned moans from the maternal woman and one of his hands departed her swinging bosom in favor of clutching her peach.

She and Cattleya ferociously fought tongues while pleasing the other's tits and the shinobi looked on as the elder woman slowly ended the kiss thought not before she licked the nun's lips. Cattleya planted her lips on the bulb she held seconds earlier and helped herself to Melpha's breast milk.

Naruto looked in amusement as the sight kept him hardened within Melpha's tunnels and her blush glowed on either of her cheeks during the ride. Ripples were sent throughout the water from the blondes' sex and Cattleya's loins continued to blaze with arousal while drinking the milk.

Her eyes looked up at Melpha's aroused expression from Naruto's growing cock inside her tightening depths and he moved closer to lick the tops of her bosom. She looked to her partners with watering eyes and wailed with joy at his vibrating cannon growing inside of her.

"Naruto-kun's thing is getting so huge!" She moaned and Cattleya opened her mouth to free the bobbing tit before teasing it again. The moans echoed throughout the hot springs as she rode him and she held Naruto's head against her breast as his licking became gnawing.

He kept Melpha seated in his lap with her hips going down on him and tears ran down her lovely face in pleasure. Cattleya moved behind him and pressed her gigantic chest into his backside to keep him as hard as could be.

The blonde's raising testicles allowed his semen to collect within his shaking rod as Melpha's caverns cramped on all sides and he continued to chew on her breasts. She trailed her fingers through his hair as he pummeled into her wetness and Cattleya reached down to bounce his testicles in her hand.

Both the sage and nun moaned at the top of their lungs as her pussy tightly clamped down on him; his erupting seeds flooded her stomach with her orgasm spraying against it until both fluids blasted out of her crevice. They tightly held onto the other as the blended release flowed from Melpha's petals and he licked her neck with her ultimately framing his face.

She lovingly caressed it before they turned their attention to Cattleya and she got off his manhood to allow him to stand. The blonde stroked his cock and the weaponsmith smiled as she got to her feet.

He stood behind Cattleya and she leaned forward with her hands on her knees to sway her huge peach at him. With his manhood still throbbing for her, he stroked it while the head was positioned at her lower lips and entered them.

The minute his cock was housed inside of Cattleya's tightness, he placed his hands on her derriere for balance and held onto the mammoth rear while jetting his hips forward. Her breasts swung over the water with her lactating tits dipping into it.

Naruto's pistons pounded against Cattleya as she threw her hips back against him each time his hardness retracted and his eyes fell on her swinging breasts. Holding onto the underside of them, Cattleya stood up as Naruto placed his head between her shoulder blades and his fingers once again massaged the great amount of pliable flesh.

Melpha got in front of Cattleya and gripped her tits before licking her cascading milk all the while. With the blondes double-teaming her, the mother moaned as Melpha got close enough to once again rub their clits against the other and the shinobi's crotch furiously pounded against her cheeks.

Naruto's cock was sucked in by Cattleya's rutting and he played with her flesh nonstop as Melpha versed clits with her. She lustfully licked the milk as it sprayed from the great buds and moaned in delight at the taste of the showering liquid.

Despite the multiple times Naruto's cock had struck against her womb with astounding power, she marveled at his strength echoing throughout her core and the tip of his glory felt her uterus opening. The warm feeling caused his testicles to once again tighten with his cum building in his heaving pouch and he started licking the cane of her neck.

Melpha moaned at her excited clit going against Cattleya's and kept tweaking her tits in the process of Naruto's manhood flying into her. Ecstatic chills ran down her spine from his kneading and groping while his hardness flashed into her depths with forces to be reckoned with.

" _He's so intense! It's only a matter of time before either of us.."_ Cattleya thought with his growth swelling inside of her narrowing womanhood and she looped her arm around Melpha with her hand resting on her cheeks. With her hand sliding down, Cattleya's fingers stopped at her crevice and wriggled their way inside while taking to teasing her walls.

The bosomy pair cried out while licking the other's tongue once again and Naruto's teasing licks of Cattleya's neck almost made her great legs wobble. A mix of water and sweat ran down the trio's bodies as they pleasured each other and the blonde groaned at his vibrating foreskin.

"Here goes, Cattleya-chan!" Naruto blissfully moaned in a husky voice as her ass was smacked against by his accelerating crotch and her eyes watered as Melpha's light blue hues faced her own. The woman felt Naruto's hardness reaching into her stomach and his constant swellings mixed with his equally ongoing throbbing caused her to loudly mewl between her warring licks with Melpha. With both of their entrances enjoying the pleasures they received, the nun's lactating bosom pressed against Cattleya's the moment her tits were freed and either sets of buds coated the other with flying milk.

Naruto squeezed and caressed Cattleya's humongous bosom while plowing into her and her mind steadily grew blank at this great sense of ecstasy coursing through her body. With both of the blondes' efforts, she could only focus on working her hips against his to receive his thrusts and rub her clit against Melpha's.

The nun moaned at Cattleya's fingers wriggling and brushing on her walls and slightly moved back to enclose Naruto's hand between the ample valleys. She then felt his trapped hand turn around and fondle her sphere as well to her delight.

Cattleya moaned as the blend of cum sprayed from her pussy and landed in the water with Melpha's streams running down her fingers. All of them heavily panted and started sinking to their knees once the orgasmic rushes came to a halt.

_Shortly onwards_

Naruto comfortably lay back against the edge of the hot spring drinking from Melpha's tit as the nun rested on the right of him and Cattleya patiently sat on the other side offering her own bulb. As both of the massive breasts were in front of his face, he licked both of them and switched between drinking the buds to where his energy returned.

"Is there any better way to enjoy a hot spring?" Naruto asked with milk running down his lip and Melpha framed his face to softly plant her lips against his. He brought her into his lap and she affectionately ran her fingers down his pectorals until settling on his heart.

"With you, there is no better way." Melpha answered.

"Here, here." Cattleya seconded and Naruto looked to her as she took her turn in kissing the younger warrior until they decided to resume traveling. Once dried off, they gathered their travel bags and continued down the mountain before reaching it within the evening.

After settling down for the night, he stared outside and looked to see Cattleya and Melpha undressing for the night. He did the same as he joined them while Cattleya was the first in bed and Naruto rested his head on her globe.

She cupped his cheeks and gave him an upside-down kiss as Melpha joined them. She comfortably rested her head against his chest once kissing the sage and he smiled at his current lifestyle with the amazingly busty women.

"Hey, girls, you two wanna break in the new suite?" Naruto asked.

"Oh? You're not tired?" Cattleya teasingly asked.

"Of course I'm not! In fact…" Naruto said before forming a small amount of shadow clones and Melpha looked at them with a realizing thought.

"Naruto-kun, are these clones…" Melpha said.

"That's right, Melpha-chan; for some orgy joy." Naruto said as two of the three clones stood near the nun and carried her away bridal style. Cattleya felt one of the blondes licking her folds as the true Naruto stood next to her with his erection in front of her lips and she accepted it into her mouth.

Cattleya wrapped her fingers around his manhood while sucking on it and she moaned at the clone licking into her arousal. Naruto drove his hardness into her mouth and his doppelganger sucked against her clit.

Naruto's hardness eventually vibrated within her mouth and he withdrew his aroused hilt before getting behind the maternal woman. She looked back as he spread her cheeks and brushed his member against her rectum.

Moaning, she flushed upon his length easing into her ass and cried out with his equally groaning at how tight she was. Cattleya's loud moaning went on as his hulking manhood spread her rectum walls and he held onto her strong forearms while lying back.

She lie back on top of him as he began jerking his cannon through her cheeks at a steady rate with his addiction of her chest getting the better of him again and she reached down to spread her legs apart. Cattleya then noticed the clone stroking his hardness until he placed it at her folds and pounded it into her seconds later.

Her eyes watered at the two great lengths pounding into both of her orifices and the clone took part in helping the original grope Cattleya's shaking breasts. As the mother lewdly moaned, Naruto squeezed her bulbs and milk sprayed onto the awaiting tongue of the clone.

Two more clones kneeled on either side of her and she gripped their cocks before stroking them. The original groaned beneath her as his manhood soared through her cheeks as they smacked against his lap and he squeezed her breasts with all his might.

The first clone pounded into Cattleya as she bucked her hips and planted her mouth on the nearest cock with the doppelganger feeling like his growth would melt from her licking skills. The third clone looked at the original relentlessly thrusting into her rear and fondling her breasts.

All the blondes moaned at the weaponsmith pleasing their erections while she switched to the other cock and the lead clone licked against her navel until he gravitated to her breasts. As both sets of cocks struck deep into either side of her, Cattleya shut her eyes at feeling them swell within her body and opened her mouth just as the clones coated her face in semen.

She lewdly howled as thick layers of both either blondes' seeds burst from her ass and womanhood and they wasted no time in switching once the orgasms ended. At the same time, Melpha was spooning with one of the two clones and the other thrust into her mouth.

Melpha's muffled moans went on while the blonde males thrust into either of her warm orifices and she stroked the cock of the duplicate kneeling in front of her. The Naruto pounding into her womanhood held onto her shaking breasts while her years of Holy Poses gave the flexibility to keep her leg arched in the air without support and he licked the back of her neck.

Her long locks lie about behind her as the clone plunged into her and the kneeling clone placed his hand atop her crown to guide her movements while he drove his cock into her mouth. Melpha stirred and licked against his foreskin and toyed with his testicles in the palm of her hand.

"That's good, Melpha-chan, keep doing that, all right?" The clone groaned and the nun winked at him while her derriere was smacked against by the other duplicate. The ecstatic chills ran throughout her body as the Naruto behind her licked against her neck and groped her spheres smothering the floor.

The blonde trio all moaned in unison while working together and the clone behind her took to licking the back of her earlobe. She felt both of their glories get bigger inside of her and just the thought of an orgasm excited her to no end with her eyes shutting.

Melpha overheard Cattleya's nearby orgasmic wails and this motivated her to keep at pleasing her partners as they did the same in kind. After what seemed like a long time, she moaned at semen filling both her mouth and womanhood in strong torrents.

As she relished in the orgasm, Naruto and his band of clones carried the semen-covered Cattleya into the room before sitting near Melpha. Seconds later, he and another clone lie back on the floor as both women stood over them and placed their entrances down either of their awaiting cocks.

Just as they took in the erections, both of their rectums were penetrated as Cattleya and Melpha leaned forward with their hands planted on side of the blondes bellow. Naruto and his nearby clone started pounding into both women with the clones behind them ramming their growths into them with the blonde taking his time with Melpha as the loss of her anal virginity being relatively new to the elder woman.

Cattleya thrust down onto Naruto's rising cock while he held onto her breasts and drank from the quaking bulb with his fingers kneading them together with ease. The replica Melpha rode licked at her tits as well before freeing them and she performed paizuri on a nearby clone while also licking the hardness of another.

Once Naruto was done drinking from Cattleya's bust, he allowed her to smother her monstrous rack together on the cock of another blonde and he helped her by squeezing the underside of her bosom. Endless collisions of flesh and moans echoed throughout the room as all of Cattleya and Melpha's orifices were used for pleasure.

The Naruto pounding into Cattleya's rectum wrapped his arms around her waist and moaned at her back-entry's incredible suction with the one behind Melpha licking her neck as her previous partner had done. She and Cattleya worked their hips on their sets of partners and Naruto observed with complete lust at both of their actions.

"So far, this stay at the resort is off to a great start, huh girls?" Naruto asked the two and he only received moans from the two women that he took as agreements. The clone sending his growth into Cattleya's breasts moaned at her massaging technique and she equally purred at his energy.

Melpha, on the other hand, bopped her head on the charging erection of the clone near her and simultaneously squeezed her breasts together on the doppelganger in front of her with ease. The clone she sat astride held onto her small waist in the meantime and kept the beauty seated with his foreskin growing.

After a few more thrusts and sync of movements, cum poured from all of Cattleya and Melpha's orifices with the cum from their mouths pooling in the excessively vast cleavage. Naruto nodded to his clones and they all admired Cattleya and Melpha placing their lips together to taste the semen off each other's tongues.

_A week onward_

"Lana, I bought this for you." Naruto called to the boy as he got off his mother's lap and came to the blonde shinobi. As he handed the excited boy his gifts, neither of them noticed Cattleya and Melpha's hands softly caressing their bellies with warm smiles on their faces and they looked to each other.

"Shall we tell him tonight?" Melpha smiled.

"Yes, I think tonight shall be wonderful, indeed." Cattleya said while looking to Naruto and Lana before her motherly smile was cast down at her stomach.

* * *

I'm finally finished and I apologize for taking so long since my laptop has been giving me issues for the past few weeks to where it had to be sent to a repair shop for a brief period. But, I've got it back and now it's going strong with very few issues.

With Cattleya and Melpha's figures, I gave this story so many sex scenes as any red-blooded male would want to give to both women as many times as he can and Naruto is definitely no exception.

Next, Naruto will meet the Vance sisters in the 30th story milestone with this story and the first sister to go at it with him will be none other than Elina though that story probably won't feature any shadow clones in the sex itself. Since I have two consecutive chapters of my  _ **Kuroinu**_ story coming once I'm done with Naruto/Vance Sisters and Naruto/Rei Miyamoto, I haven't a moment to lose.

Always remember keep this mind for all authors in general: when an author receives a low amount of reviews and a large amounts of favorites, chances are this may encourage them to think no one truly appreciates their stories and as sad as it is, some authors have even left because they feel underappreciated by their low amounts.

Long description short: try to make more time to write reviews for your favorite stories or chances are it and let the respective authors know you appreciate what they do for you.

Catch ya later.


End file.
